


Puedes ser libre

by PBJ614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Royalty, angast, sulay - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJ614/pseuds/PBJ614
Summary: Quería poder seguir hablando con Junmyeon, poder escucharlo reír despreocupado más seguido, poder tomar su mano sin dudarlo como lo había estado deseando toda la mañana. Es por ello que en lugar de disipar su cabeza y regresar de nuevo a China decidió que quería quedarse un tiempo más.Debía contactarse con la señora Kim para poder ofrecerle una propuesta que estaba seguro que no podrían ignorar después de todo había tomado una decisión.Quería poder llamar a Junmyeon algo más que un amigo o un compañero, quería poder llamarlo Esposo en el futuro.





	1. I

Había viajado desde China cuando sus abuelos le mencionaron la propuesta. No era una obligación y mucho menos un compromiso sino más bien una sugerencia.

Zhang Yixing futuro heredero y actual príncipe se encontraba en un avión de camino a Corea debido a la sugerencia que su familia había hecho, ya era mayor de edad y debía comenzar a formar una su propia familia. Había tenido su experiencia con citas, una que otra muchacha o muchacho que habían llamado su atención pero en realidad no había sido nada especial, todas sus citas habían sido aburridas. Pero su abuela le había comentado que tal vez un cambio de ambiente es lo que necesitaba, por lo que le comentó de cómo el príncipe de Corea actualmente se encontraba también en la búsqueda de una pareja. Según la información que había recibido ambos tenían de la misma edad, el príncipe Kim Junmyeon se había graduado con honores en sus estudios universitarios, hablaba 5 idiomas y cómo parecía ser un candidato perfecto. Para ser honestos Yixing no tenía el más mínimo interés en ser un postulante para desposar a otro príncipe pero en realidad se encontraba aburrido.

A pesar de ser un príncipe contaba con una gran cantidad de responsabilidades pero a la vez su familia siempre le había dado la libertad que deseaba, claro siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de los problemas. Había sido su decisión tomar una carrera que le ayudaría en su futuro como gobernante pero a la vez había perseguido sus propios intereses en el arte de la música, ya sea en aprender a tocar instrumentos y bailar. Su familia apoyándolo como siempre, había asistido a cada uno de sus recitales y presentaciones pero a la vez le habían ayudado cuando necesitaba orientación sobre asuntos políticos.

Es por ello que su personalidad solía ser un poco despreocupada pero no significaba que no se tomaba las cosas en serio. Después de todo el hecho que se encontrara actualmente realizando ese viaje había sido su decisión -bueno al menos la mitad de ella.

Sus padres se habían puesto en contacto con la familia real de Corea y habían aceptado la propuesta de los Zhang, no era una propuesta de matrimonio en sí. Sino que Yixing tendría la oportunidad de decidir si deseaba cortejar al otro. Según los planes los Kim se habían ofrecido a recibirlo en el aeropuerto y acompañarían a Yixing hasta su hotel que resultaba ser uno de los hoteles más lujosos.

La primera impresión de ellos es que parecían algo tensos y serios, asumía que se debía a que trataban de mantener la diplomacia ante todo pero no le hacía sentir muy cómodo. El rey y la reina lo acompañaron por unos minutos explicándole como para ellos la cuestión de los matrimonios arreglados solía ser una tradición que venía de generación en generación. Se preguntaba por qué el príncipe no los había acompañado pero los reyes le explicaron cómo él se encontraba atendiendo un evento con el presidente y el senado en representación de la familia real, después de todo era su labor comenzar a realizar actividades como esas y acordaron que podría conocerlo en un desayuno al día siguiente. Lo que Yixing no sabía es que el príncipe Kim desconocía de los planes que sus padres estaban haciendo.

A la mañana siguiente, Yixing llegó con unos minutos de anticipación al lugar que había acordado con los Kim, en un inicio pensó que los cuatro desayunarían juntos para conocerse más pero el joven se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar al príncipe sólo. Sabía cómo lucía Junmyeon puesto que la noche anterior sus padres le dieron una fotografía y debía admitir que el príncipe era atractivo. Se veía joven, con la tez blanca y un cuidado perfecto. Era delgado y de estatura promedio tal vez unos cuantos centímetros más bajito que él pero en realidad no importaba. Yixing lo reconoció desde que lo vio entrar al restaurante.

El lugar que habían reservado los Kim definitivamente era lujosos y costoso. Era de una apariencia delicada y elegante, con candelabros en el techo y el joven asumió que por la noche debía ser una vista espectacular.

Junmyeon se encontraba vestido con una camiseta de color rosa de manga larga y unos pliegues al frente, cuando se sentó en su mesa se había rodado las mangas dejando ver sus brazos ciertamente tonificados. Yixing podía ver el estilo clásico del joven con sus accesorios y su postura erguida pero había algo que le llamó la atención. En primera el muchacho era atractivo, las fotos en definitiva no le hacían justicia, si su apariencia le había parecido agradable en fotos, en la realidad era algo mucho mejor y no se sentía muy orgulloso de pensarlo pero Yixing no se molestaría en poder tener esa vista de cerca todos los días. Y en segundo, desde el momento en que el mesero lo acompañó a su mesa y cuando regresaba a servirle una taza de café el príncipe había sonreído dos veces, probablemente se debía al lugar en que se encontraba pero Yixing pudo diferenciar que ambas sonrisas habían sido falsas y superficiales. El las conocía muy bien, después de todo también las había usado anteriormente, esas sonrisas vacías que no llegan hasta sus ojos y son usadas para el exterior y eventos diplomáticos.

Aún seguía sin hacer notoria su presencia, pues se encontraba a unas mesas de distancia del príncipe, le parecía un poco divertido observar al otro un poco más. Junmyeon también había llegado antes de la hora establecida así que técnicamente Yixing aún contaba con un poco más de tiempo. Vio cómo el joven parecía atender una llamada y solamente por la expresión en su rostro adivinaba que no era una llamada placentera. Veía como el muchacho se limitaba a escuchar a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado del teléfono y de vez en cuando asentía su cabeza pero su expresión reflejaba cansancio y hasta cierto punto tristeza. 

* * *

Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, regresar a su casa y poder encerrarse en su habitación y poder terminar el libro que había dejado a medias. Pero no, tenía que soportar sentarse a esperar una “cita” que ni siquiera quería. Miró su reloj percatándose que aún faltaban 10 minutos antes de la hora establecida pero incluso si su acompañante aún no llegaba ya sentía deseos de irse.

Cuando llegó agotado a su casa la noche anterior su madre había estado esperándolo en su habitación, lo cual nunca era buena noticia. Sus miedos se corroboraron cuando su madre le notificó que había liberado su agenda del día siguiente y que tenía que atender a un desayuno muy importante con quien sería su futuro esposo. Sabía que sus padres habían estado buscando pretendientes para él desde hace unos meses pero nadie parecía llenar el estándar que ellos deseaban. _Ellos_ siendo siempre lo más importante pues Junmyeon sabían que sin importar cuánto se negara su palabra no significaba nada para sus padres, nunca lo había hecho. Había expresado su descontento con la idea de casarse tan pronto y en especial con alguien que no conociera, con alguien que fuera la decisión de sus padres pero lo único que había recibido al respecto era una cachetada en la mejilla, el sermón de su padre de cómo una vez más estaba siendo una desilusión para la familia y la amenaza de limitar sus libertades. Lo cual le resultaba una ironía pues no contaba con ninguna libertad, todo lo que hacía siempre eran órdenes y decisiones de sus padres por lo que esa última amenaza le resultaba innecesaria y vacía.

La llamada de su madre era para recordarle que era su responsabilidad agradarle al príncipe Zhang, que tenía que poner en alto el nombre de la familia y que esta era una tradición. El matrimonio de sus padres había sido arreglado así como el de sus abuelos y bisabuelos, era parte de la tradición y línea real. Se sentía cansado de escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez así que colgó la llamada cuando su madre aún estaba hablando, probablemente le traería problemas más tarde así como otra cachetada en su mejilla pero no se sentía de humor y solamente era el inicio del día.

Suspiro pesadamente y dejó que su mirada rondara por el resto del salón. El restaurante no se encontraba muy lleno pero tampoco vacío. Se encontraba en el área privada por lo que las personas que lo rodeaban eran grandes empresarios o incluso artistas que podían costear los platillos del costoso restaurante. Se había acostumbrado a la sensación de sentirse observado, después de todo también era una figura pública pero aun así le hacía sentir incómodo. Se detuvo cuando hizo contacto visual con un muchacho que se encontraba a unas mesas de distancia. El joven se encontraba vestido de manera casual, con una postura relajada sobre su asiento, su cabello perfectamente estilizado y una mirada cautivadora.

Sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos pero le hizo sentir nervioso, no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, no cuando se supone que estaría conociendo a su “futuro esposo” pero no podía evitar ruborizarse. La manera en que el joven lo había estado observando… _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Por qué lo estaba observando?_

Antes de poder evitarlo su mirada se encontró buscando nuevamente la del muchacho y lo encontró sonriendo sobre su taza de café, pero esta vez una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro dejando ver su pronunciado hoyuelo. Junmyeon comenzaba a sentirse molesto, miró a su alrededor pensando que tal vez no era dirigido hacia él pero no había nadie más en su área. Comenzó a escuchar sirenas en su cabeza sobre cómo todo esto era una mala idea y sus deseos de ir a casa aumentaban, en especial cuando el muchacho se levantó de su mesa y avanzó hasta tomar el asiento opuesto al suyo.

Miró nuevamente a su alrededor está vez con un poco de paranoia pensando que tal vez esto se trataba de una broma. Volvió a ver al muchacho enfrente de él quien aún mantenía esa sonrisa sobre su rostro lo cual comenzaba a parecerle irritante.

-Disculpa pero ese asiento está ocupado.-

-Pues claro, yo estoy haciéndote compañía.-

-En realidad estoy esperando a alguien más, así que si no te molesta…-

-Oh no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no le molestará.- Junmyeon no tuvo el momento de replicarle cuando el muchacho enfrente de él llamaba al mesero para ordenar su desayuno tomándose el atrevimiento de ordenar por los dos. Si antes se encontraba molesto ahora sentía furia. Pero recordaba en dónde se encontraba, no podía hacer una escena. Debía controlar sus emociones y tratar de ponerse la máscara que usaba todo el tiempo, sería más sencillo si hubiera descansado más la noche anterior pues luego de discutir con su madre como por 2 horas no había podido conciliar el sueño pensando en qué clase de persona se encontraría al día siguiente por lo que ahora se encontraba cansado, irritado y desilusionado porque por una vez más su madre había vuelto a demostrar que tiene control sobre su vida.

También sería más sencillo si tan sólo supera como lucía su original acompañante, ¿qué tal si aparecía de la nada y Junmyeon se encontraba con otra persona? Podría molestarlo y causar mala impresión….ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez él no sonaba como una mala idea. De esa manera podría ahorrarse la desgracia.

-No deberías hacer eso.-

-¿Hacer que?- Junmyeon no estaba seguro de lo que se supone que había hecho.

-Aparentar. Tu expresión de disgusto hace unos momentos era más auténtica.- Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa irritante y Junmyeon se encontraba apretando sus manos debajo de la mesa mientras trataba de mantener su rostro sereno.

-No bromeaba cuando dije que espero a alguien.-

-Bueno pues a mí me parece que estás sólo en este ostentoso lugar y en realidad muero de hambre.-

Junmyeon no supo cómo sucedió pero en un momento se encontraba viendo a su alrededor ansiosamente esperando que alguien los interrumpiera y en el siguiente se encontraba hablando un poco más animado con el extraño enfrente de él, perdió la noción del tiempo cuando comenzó a narrarle los lugares que había visitado. Extrañamente ambos compartían gustos similares en la música y libros. Se tomó la libertad de soltarse un poco, de dejar salir al verdadero Junmyeon no la fachada diplomática y perfecta que debía mantener con el resto sino que al contrario se encontró hablando con una libertad que si su madre lo escuchara lo consideraría como irrespetuoso e inadecuado para ser el primer encuentro con una persona. Dejar de lado sus responsabilidades aunque sea por unos momentos, no tener que pensar en su futuro compromiso.

Las sirenas en su cabeza se habían apaciguado cuando el extraño compartía algunas de sus experiencias y su sonrisa ya no cargaba la arrogancia de hace unos minutos sino que al contrario era una amable. Tal vez otro factor que Junmyeon apreció era el hecho que el joven se esmeraba en escucharlo, incluso si el inicio fue un poco rudo el otro no se dio por vencido incluso consideraba que tal vez el muchacho había comenzado a coquetear con él. No se percató que su supuesta “cita” parecía no haber llegado, que habían terminado sus platillos hace mucho tiempo e incluso el restaurante se había quedado vacío pues los comensales se habían retirado, y que se la había pasado sonriendo inconscientemente ante los comentarios del joven.

Esa pequeña burbuja se rompió en el momento en que uno de los meseros se acercó a ellos regresando la tarjeta de crédito que había pagado su comida, Junmyeon se había encontrado tan distraído que no había notado el momento en que el otro había pagado. Usó ese momento para mirar a su alrededor y percatarse que se encontraban solos y sentía cierto descontento con el pensamiento de tener que irse.

-Aquí tiene, Señor Zhang.- Esas palabras se sintieron como un balde de agua fría para Junmyeon.-

-¿Zhang?-

-Oh si, perdón por no haberme presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es Zhang Yixing. Espero nos llevemos bien.-

Junmyeon veía la mano extendida frente a él esperando estrecharla pero no podía moverse. Sin darse cuenta había terminado compartiendo su tiempo con quien podría ser su esposo. Se la había pasado muy bien en esa mañana por que se había dado el lujo de ser auténtico pero ahora comenzaba a creer que el joven frente a él lo había manipulado como el resto.

-¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el inicio?-

-Quería poder conocerte de verdad. Si me presentaba desde un inicio no habría podido ver quién eres realmente.-

-¿Así que decidiste que la mejor opción era ponerme a prueba?- Junmyeon se sentía escandalizado. Le había tratado con tanto desdén desde un inicio. Probablemente sus padres escucharían de ello y… Digamos que las cosas no terminaban bien cuando se enfrentaba a la pareja “decepcionada” de él. También se sentía molesto. Molesto por que una vez más alguien más había tomado las decisiones por él, una vez más había jugado bajo las movidas de alguien más. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y sin decir ninguna palabra más se dirigió a la salida.

Decir que Yixing se encontraba confundido no le hacía justicia, no entendía que acababa de suceder. No esperaba esa reacción por parte del otro pero en lugar de molestarle solamente le causó preocupación. Sabía que algunas ocasiones podían ser un poco temerario y atrevido pero esta vez se sentía como que había cometido un error. Vio al otro marcharse por la puerta pero en lugar de dejarlo pasar como el resto de ocasiones en el pasado esta vez era diferente.

Quería poder seguir hablando con Junmyeon, poder escucharlo reír despreocupado más seguido, poder tomar su mano sin dudarlo como lo había estado deseando toda la mañana. Es por ello que en lugar de disipar su cabeza y regresar de nuevo a China decidió que quería quedarse un tiempo más. Debía contactarse con la señora Kim para poder ofrecerle una propuesta que estaba seguro que no podían ignorar después de todo había tomado una decisión. Quería poder llamar a Junmyeon algo más que un amigo o un compañero, quería poder llamarlo Esposo en el futuro.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con Zhang Yixing y por más que Junmyeon tratara de olvidar el momento placentero y la plática agradable y sencilla que había tenido con el muchacho era algo que se le hacía muy difícil. Quería poder sentirse molesto, decepcionado y odiarlo pero no podía, no del todo. Cuando había llegado a su casa ese día se encontró con su madre quien se encontraba molesta por haberle cortado la llamada y más aún cuando Junmyeon no quiso darle muchos detalles del encuentro con el otro. No le serviría de nada ponerlo en mal con sus padres, había tenido tiempo para pensarlo y tal vez las acciones del otro príncipe no habían estado tan mal. Después de todo tenía la razón, si hubiera conocido su identidad desde un principio Junmyeon no se hubiera relajado tanto en su conversación.

Debía de dejar de pensar en el tono suave de su voz, en su mirada sincera y curiosa, en su irritante sonrisa maliciosa que aunque no quisiera admitirlo le agradaba, en su distinguido y prominente hoyuelo cuando sonreía. Debía de olvidar cada uno de esos detalles porque era más que obvio que no volverían a verse de nuevo. Es por ello que había tratado de ahogarse en el trabajo pero no había sido suficiente.

-Hemos llegado, Señor Kim.- Esperaba que al llegar nuevamente tarde a casa contaría con la suerte de no encontrarse con sus padres, pero una vez más la suerte no estaba de su lado. Cuando salió del auto había alguien esperándolo.

Su madre se apresuró a encontrarlo al pie de la puerta, estaba a punto de preguntar qué hacía esperándole afuera pero no tuvo el tiempo debido a que ella comenzó a sacudir su traje como si estuviera sucio, lo cual sabía que no era posible.

-¿Por qué vienes tan tarde? Hemos estado esperando por horas.-

-¿A qué te refieres madre? Estaba en la oficina, como siempre.-

-¿Dónde está tu corbata?- El joven miraba un poco escéptico a su madre mientras sacaba dicha prenda de su bolsillo. Había tenido 3 reuniones, 2 presentaciones y mucho papeleo por hacer a eso sumándole las horas sin dormir de las noches anteriores así que se sentía cansado y había pasado todo el día sintiéndose sofocado quitándose la corbata en el camino a casa y desabrochando el primer botón de su camiseta. La reina la tomó apresuradamente tratando de “arreglar” su apariencia lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Sucede que tenemos visitas y debes estar presentable.- Junmyeon quería poder decir que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero en realidad sabía que no podía desafiar a su madre y que si había algo que ella valoraba más que su alto rango era el orden y la disciplina. Seguramente esta era otra de las ocasiones en las que quería que se encontrara con una apariencia impecable para una cena con su padre, lo cual le parecía innecesario.

-Cambia esa expresión, Junmyeon. Debes comportarte.-

-¿Te he fallado alguna vez?-

-Y cuida ese tono.- el joven sabía diferenciar las advertencias antes del desastre, por lo que se limitó a sellar sus labios. No es que tuviera opción la verdad, su madre había ajustado su corbata de manera que le incomodaba y cuando trató de aflojarla un poco recibió una bofetada en la mano, mientras abrochaba su saco nuevamente.

-Apresúrate, ya es muy tarde.- Una vez se dio la vuelta las puertas de la casa se abrieron para recibirlos y Junmyeon aprovechó esos segundos para poder aflojar su corbata. Fueron guiados hacia el comedor por uno de los sirvientes y a pesar que el joven príncipe se había preparado para cualquier posible escenario, esperando tener una plática tediosa con sus padres y tal vez algún que otro diplomático nada lo preparó para encontrar a su padre entablando conversación con el mismo que le había quitado el sueño por dos noches, con la misma persona que había tratado de olvidar, Zhang Yixing.

No sabía que le habían estado esperando para la cena, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar cenar en la gran mesa con sus padres, después de todo desde muy pequeño siempre se había encontrado sólo y eran raras las ocasiones que los tres solían compartir horarios y “tiempo de calidad” pero siempre que tenían visitas sus padres actuaban como la familia feliz y unida que nunca habían sido. Sabía que el otro príncipe se encontraba hablando con su padre acerca de las diferentes propuestas y recomendaciones que tendrían que comunicar a sus ministros para poder discutir algunas de sus acciones en su política exterior y cómo podrían beneficiar sus relaciones bilaterales pero Junmyeon no estaba prestando mucha atención. Desde el momento en que había entrado a la habitación y había cruzado mirada con el otro joven sabía que tramaba algo, había visto cierto brillo en sus ojos. Razón por la cual mantenía la mirada en su plato aunque en realidad tampoco había tocado mucho su comida, había perdido el apetito pero quería usar cualquier excusa que le permitiera ignorar a la persona que se encontraba en frente de él. Aunque por otro lado podía sentir la mirada de su madre sobre él probablemente molesta por su postura.

-Estaríamos más que encantados, ¿no es así, Junmyeon?-

Levantó rápidamente la mirada al darse cuenta que la atención de los 3 estaba puesta sobre él, había estado tan distraído que no había escuchado nada.

-¿Perdón?-

-Estábamos hablando de cómo nuestro querido invitado, el príncipe Zhang se quedará con nosotros por unos días.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- No se percató que su tono sonó un poco hostil hasta que vio como el rostro de su padre mostraba disgusto y el tono de su madre se volvió más frío. El resto podría no notar la diferencia pero para Junmyeon era algo muy fácil de percibir.

-El príncipe nos comentó acerca de su placentero encuentro y cómo está dispuesto a tomar tu mano en matrimonio. Y qué mejor manera de conocerse mejor si comparten más tiempo juntos.-

-¿El hizo que?-

-Hablé con la Señora Kim el día de ayer y me ofrecieron la propuesta de pasar unas noches aquí pero, no quiero incomodar. Puedo regresar al hotel y-

-No. No te preocupes, sería un honor para nosotros recibirte en nuestro hogar. Estoy segura que Junmyeon no tiene ningún problema.- El joven esperaba el día en que pudiera oponerse a lo que sus padres decían, poder tomar sus decisiones pero hoy no era ese día. Una mirada de su madre bastaba para confirmar que en realidad no era una opción.

-Claro. Digo, estaríamos encantados.- Esperaba que Yixing no pudiera distinguir su tono de derrota. Sin decir más por el resto de la noche se limitó a escuchar cómo se ponían de acuerdo sobre los arreglos para su habitación, la cual se encontraría a unas puertas de la de Junmyeon. Y cómo sus padres le aseguraban que podrían pasar más tiempo juntos debido a que la agenda de su hijo se encontraría con tiempo libre y que no debía preocuparse por cualquier incomodidad que tratara de sentirse como en casa. Incluso cuando dieron por terminada la cena y los sirvientes ayudarían al príncipe Chino a instalarse en su habitación Junmyeon aún se negaba a establecer contacto visual con él. _¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder olvidarlo si ahora compartían techo?_

***

Tenía mucho calor y podría asegurar que se encontraba al borde de la deshidratación además del hambre que le atacaba, debía de haber terminado su desayuno tranquilamente en lugar de haber huido del comedor cuando escuchó que tendría compañía esa mañana. Y probablemente también debería de salir del armario de su habitación en el que llevaba horas escondiéndose, no un lugar muy útil si le preguntan.

Llevaba una semana compartiendo techo con el príncipe Chino y podía jurar que el otro lo estaba acosando, si tal vez el propósito que estuvieran viviendo juntos era para conocerse mejor pero no significaba que tenían que pasar _todo el tiempo_ juntos.

Luego de la desastrosa cena unas noches atrás el muchacho había comenzado a intentar hablar con Junmyeon pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo. No quería estar sólo con él de nuevo. Podía parecer tonto pero no confiaba en sí mismo para estar sólo de nuevo con él, no quería volver a actuar de esa manera, le atemorizaba un poco la sensación de libertad y tranquilidad que sentía cuando pasaba tiempo con él y cómo parecía hablar sin filtro alguno.

Junmyeon no era una persona muy social, en realidad no había tenido la oportunidad de ser muy cercano con cualquiera debido a su posición y sus padres y algunas de las personas que se habían acercado demasiado a él no habían tenido las mejores intenciones, razón por la cual se había vuelto muy inseguro y cerrado con el resto.

Sabía que su escondite era inútil cuando tenía trabajo pendiente y sentía que se podía desmayar en cualquier momento, por lo que decidió que era hora de afrontar sus miedos si había sobrevivido una mañana con él tal vez no era tan malo. Se armó de valor y decidió que a partir de ahora no iba a prestarle mucha importancia, tal vez Yixing había comenzado a perder el interés en él al ser constantemente ignorado.

A estas alturas ya debería de reconocer su pésima suerte cuando se topó con el príncipe en uno de los corredores, quiso dar la vuelta y regresar a su habitación pero no lo hizo. No porque no quería sino más bien porque el otro pareció haber adivinado sus pensamientos y rápidamente lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por favor?- Junmyeon miró sus manos entrelazadas por unos segundos y suspiró cansado, sabía que debían hablar es justamente lo que había estado evitando porque sabía las cosas que tenía que decir.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pálido.- Para ser honestos Yixing estaba molesto. Pero no podía desahogarse con Junmyeon y reclamarle de una vez cuando veía que el otro parecía muy cansado y con evidentes ojeras bajo sus ojos así que sin soltar su mano lo guio hacia la cocina, probablemente el mismo cansancio hizo que Junmyeon no se resistiera.

Junmyeon esperaba cualquier tipo de escenario excepto el de encontrarse sentado sobre la isla de la cocina viendo a Yixing aventurándose de un lado a otro buscando ingredientes y luego picando unos vegetales.

-¿Alguna vez has probado las albóndigas de pollo Chinas?-

-¿Albóndigas? No, en realidad no.-

-Pues prepárate para la mejor degustación Kim Junmyeon.-

-No sabía que cocinaba.-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.- el joven había terminado de cocinar y se dispuso a emplatar y en lugar de servirle sobre la mesa, tomó los platillos intentando alimentarlo el mismo. -Pero es algo que podemos cambiar, si me das la oportunidad.-

Quería poder negarse pero esas albóndigas olían espectacular y en realidad el sabor era mucho mejor. Probablemente es porque no se encontraba de ánimos o porque en el fondo sabía era muy cierto así que se limitó a seguir aceptando la cómoda por parte del otro. Y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, estar con Yixing era fácil. Se preguntaba constantemente cuál era la razón de la comodidad que sentía con él, los temas de conversación siempre surgían uno seguido del otro que ambos terminaron riendo aún en la cocina.

Una vez sus risas se detuvieron Yixing quien había tomado el lugar al lado de Junmyeon retomó su lugar enfrente del otro quedando a la altura de sus ojos, lo miró fijamente antes de tomar su mano.

-Lo lamento. No quise ofenderte la última vez pero tú más que nadie debería comprender por qué lo hice.-

-Lo sé, por eso quien debería disculparse en realidad soy yo.- Junmyeon dirigió su mirada a sus manos nuevamente, era la segunda vez en el día que el otro la tomaba con familiaridad y sin dudarlo y lo que le parecía gracioso es que no le incomodaba.

-Insisto, fue mi culpa. Mi madre dice que a veces soy muy impulsivo y para ser honesto cuando te vi entrar al restaurante no me importó nada más que acercarme y poder hablar contigo.-

-No debería haber huido estos días y mucho menos esconderme.-

-¿En serio estabas escondiéndote? Creí que estabas ocupado.- la mueca en el rostro del príncipe fue suficiente respuesta para que Yixing sonriera dejando ver su hoyuelos nuevamente.

-Bien, uhmm digamos que es un empate ¿sí? Yo me equivoqué y también tú. ¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo?-

-...En realidad, eso no suena tan mal.-

-¡Perfecto!- Yixing sabía por la sonrisa en el rostro de Junmyeon que el tono de su voz delataba la emoción que sentía.

-Podríamos tener una cita, muchas de ellas. Podrías enseñarme tu trabajo, escuche a tus padres hablar de tus proyectos también podríamos salir por la noche, escuche que la capital nunca duerme y sabes llevo como una semana aquí y no conozco mucho de Corea así que debes ser mi guía.- al ver como el rostro del otro iba perdiendo poco a poco su sonrisa cambió rápidamente su tono. - O si lo prefieres podríamos quedarnos aquí. No quisiera alardear pero soy un buen cocinero deberías probar mis Zongzis o incluso puedo prepararte algo de Huo Guo, son recetas que mi abuela me enseñó así que puedo asegurarte que tienen el mejor sazón…. ¿Junmyeon?-

Este es el momento en que Junmyeon debería decir que le parece estupendo lo que el otro decía, pero ¿estaría mal desear que lo hicieran despacio? No quería apresurar nada y era la primera vez que alguien se estaba tomando tantas molestias.

-Oye ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-Lo siento estaba, solamente estaba pensando.-

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece? Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. Estoy a tu disposición haremos lo que tu desees.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú decides. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Junmyeon?-

-Yo… no lo sé.-

-¿Como que no lo sabes? Solo dime si prefieres salir o podríamos tener cenas románticas en el patio estoy bien con eso, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo. Y antes que tu cerebro comience a pensar en cosas conspiratorias no haré nada que no quieras, nada que te haga sentir incómodo.-

-Tu sosteniendo mi mano me hace sentir incómodo.- parecía ser que Yixing había olvidado que seguía manteniendo cautiva su mano con la suya por lo que rápidamente lo soltó disculpándose apresuradamente hasta que la pequeña risa de Junmyeon lo detuvo.

-Estaba bromeando.-

-¿Esto es en serio? Wooow realmente puedes engañar a cualquiera con ese rostro tuyo, Kim Junmyeon.-

-Años de práctica.-

-ok, tratemos de ignorar esto y volvamos a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo es que no sabes que quieres?-

-Simplemente no lo sé. No es algo que me pregunten seguido.-

-No bromees Junmyeon, es como si nadie nunca te ha preguntado qué tipo de ropa quieres comprar, o qué tipo de comida quieres.- Esperaba que sonriera con el pero Junmyeon solo lo observaba como si hablaba de algo extraño y desconocido. Y entonces lo comprendió.

Hubo una época en la que su padre intentó hacer eso con él luego que uno de los representantes del estado le habían dicho que le daban mucha libertad a su hijo pero su padre se había sentido tan incómodo como él mismo al decirle que a hacer que luego de dos semanas las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Lo que para Yixing pudieron haber sido solo dos semanas para Junmyeon parecía haber sido toda su vida, eso explicaría también su comportamiento frente a sus padres.

-Lo lamento mucho.-

-Dijimos que era un empate, no debes disculparte más.-

-Lo que dije antes sigue siendo cierto. Haré lo que quieras.-

Junmyeon quería poder creerle y confiar en él pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro. Antes que pudiera responderle al joven su madre lo llamó desde la entrada de la cocina interrumpiéndolos acerca de cómo su padre necesitaba el informe de su última reunión. Se despidió de Yixing con un leve roce de sus manos mientras se disponía a obedecerle escuchando como su madre susurraba lo indecente que había sido su comportamiento y cuestionándolo _¿por qué rayos se encontraba sobre la isla de la cocina? Esos no son modales dignos de un príncipe._

Por otro lado Yixing podía escuchar a la reina claramente sintiéndose algo triste. A decir verdad si pensaba en retrospectiva, Junmyeon probablemente había tenido una infancia difícil pero en lugar de dejar que eso le afectara trataría de volverlo en su motivación. Iba a asegurarse de poner una sonrisa en su rostro más seguido, de poder consentirlo si es lo que necesitaba o incluso solamente escucharlo y poder hacerle compañía si el otro se lo permitía.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo único que Yixing deseaba era una cita perfecta

Yixing se encontraba mirando a su alrededor ciertamente nervioso, debió de haber adivinado que esto era una mala idea. Parecía ser que la reina Kim los había escuchado en la cocina la última vez, razón por la cual lo detuvo en el corredor al día siguiente agradeciéndole las intenciones que tenía con su hijo y de paso “disculparse” por el comportamiento de Junmyeon -aunque en realidad Yixing no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué se disculpaba. La Reina había sugerido una lista de lugares que según ella, eran los favoritos de su hijo pero debió de haberlo pensado dos veces antes de llevar al joven a uno de esos lugares. Había planeado una velada perfecta, o al menos eso es lo que había pensado de no ser por que cada intento parecía fracasar magistralmente.

Había sorprendido a Junmyeon en su oficina, no había sido muy sutil de su parte llegar en uno de los autos que la Reina había dejado a su disposición ya que terminó llamando demasiada atención. Pensó en comprar flores pero por alguna razón descartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, simplemente no parecía el momento adecuado y además no sabía cuáles eran las flores preferidas del otro. Detalles como esos los consideraba personales y no algo que podían tomarse a la ligera, podría sonar algo ridículo pero al menos para Yixing los detalles eran los que importaban, se sentía un poco mal por no haber escogido él mismo el lugar de su cita pero no podía contener su entusiasmo de pasar más tiempo con el otro príncipe. 

Su factor sorpresa se derrumbó cuando todo el personal no dejaba de observar cada uno de sus movimientos hasta el punto que llamó la atención de una manera no muy agradable. Las personas a su alrededor al darse cuenta de quién era el que caminaba por los pasillos comenzaban a murmurar y sacaban sus teléfonos para tomar fotos.

Junmyeon se encontraba en una reunión muy importante pero fue interrumpida debido al escándalo fuera de la sala, el príncipe chino intentó disculparse con una sonrisa pero sabía que el otro se había molestado. No quería darle más detalles y chismes a sus espectadores así que pidió que lo escoltaran a su oficina para evitar más interrupciones. 

-Llévenlo a mi oficina, estaré ahí en unos segundos.-

Yixing intentó distraerse dando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Era muy espaciosa y contaba con una librera, un escritorio y un par de sofás, uno de ellos parecía ser reclinable de manera que podía convertirse en una especie de “cama” y se preguntaba cuántas veces el príncipe había terminado durmiendo en su oficina sin ir a casa por la cantidad de trabajo que realizaba. Los estantes de la librera al igual que la biblioteca del estudio dentro del palacio contaba con una inmensa cantidad de libros, alguno de los cuales le resultaron familiares. Junmyeon parecía ser un amante de la literatura con un gusto muy variado pues Yixing podía distinguir desde libros de poesía clásica hasta materiales de fantasía. 

No quería ser entrometido pero incluso si el resto de la habitación se encontraba limpia y ordenada, la mesa de trabajo de Junmyeon parecía un desastre. Un vaso medio vacío de café, documentos de lo que parecían ser análisis estadísticos y acuerdos, seguramente pertenecientes a los proyectos que tenía bajo su responsabilidad. A un costado se encontraba un pizarrón lleno de apuntes y notas en todas partes y en el hubo algo que llamó su atención pero antes que pudiera corregirlo escuchó como la puerta de la oficina se abría y Junmyeon entraba con un ceño fruncido sobre su rostro. Probablemente Yixing no debería de pensarlo pero el otro se veía adorable cuando se molestaba, podía sentir como una sonrisa creía en su rostro al ver la expresión de molestia del otro, pues era hasta cierto punto adorable, como la de un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche pero el pensar en la actitud que había observado de sus padres le hacía pensar que Junmyeon nunca había realizado tal acción de pequeño.

-No quiero sonar rudo pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- 

-Quería pasar a visitarte.- 

-Escogiste un mal día.-

-Lamento haber causado tanto revuelo pero, venía con la intención de invitarte a una cita.- intentó su mejor sonrisa haciendo resaltar sus hoyuelos. Podía notar como Junmyeon no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de su boca al ver la sorpresa en su rostro y cómo hacía el intento en ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. 

-¡Oh!...Pues yo… lo siento. Este verdaderamente es un mal momento.- Junmyeon dio pasos apresurados hacia su escritorio y prosiguió a revolver su propio desorden buscando un documento en específico. 

-Puedo esperar. -

-En realidad no creo que quieras, estoy en una reunión con mis principales inversores y no estoy seguro si terminaré temprano.-

Yixing observaba como Junmyeon comenzaba a desesperarse, tanto que algunos de los documentos cayeron al suelo sólo para fastidiarle más por lo que se apresuró a ayudarle a ordenar un poco. Fue hasta que recogieron todos los documentos que Junmyeon suspiró cansadamente y el otro reparó en las evidentes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Deberías descansar un poco.-

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Estábamos en medio de una reunión muy importante, pedí un receso de 15 minutos por ti.-

-Quisiera sentirme halagado pero sé que te molestaría más.-

-No te creas tan importante. Tal vez era un buen momento para hacer una pausa, las cosas no están resultando como lo planeaba. Es sólo que no entiendo qué es lo que está mal- dejó algunos documentos sobre el escritorio y se acercó a la pizarra retirando algunas de las anotaciones.

-¿Tienes problemas con el presupuesto?- Junmyeon se giró rápidamente viendo como el joven chino examinaba algunos de los documentos sobre su escritorio.

\- Estaba observando algunas de tus anotaciones y me parece que los cálculos están mal, y viendo estos formularios me doy cuenta que en efecto hay un error en ellos. -

\- ¿Un error dices? No comprendo. - Junmyeon arrebató los documentos de las manos y se puso a escanearlos rápidamente. - Los cálculos están bien, cada uno de los formularios están en orden con las actas correspondientes. -

\- Ahí es donde está el problema. Las actas deben ser exactas recuerda que cada centavo es importante y con un proyecto como este deben tomar muchas otras cosas en consideración.-

Junmyeon no quería admitirlo pero tal vez el joven chino tenía la razón. Se apresuró a redondear algunas cifras y salió corriendo de la oficina. Yixing se arrepentía internamente de haber ayudado tan rápido, de saber que le dejaría solo habría alargado su explicación para que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos aunque si Junmyeon aceptaba su propuesta las cosas podrían cambiar. 

El príncipe no había mentido cuando había mencionado su incertidumbre acerca de la duración de la reunión pues cuando menos lo esperaba el sol se estaba ocultando y Yixing se había apropiado del sofá de la oficina, se encontraba un poco adormitado pero volvió en sus sentidos cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se incorporó justo al tiempo para poder ver el asombro en el rostro de Junmyeon.

\- Creí que te habías marchado.-

\- ¿Y perderme esta vista de nuevo? No, gracias.- dicho esto el joven chino sonrió, más aún cuando observaba como el otro desviaba la mirada para ocultar sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. El joven no mentía, para ser honestos Junmyeon se veía muy atractivo con su traje negro y corbata azul zafiro, colores que resaltaban su clara tonalidad de piel. Se había acostumbrado a verlo con un atuendo más casual dentro del palacio pero sus ropas de trabajo definitivamente se encontraban hechas a su medida y resaltaban sus mejores atributos como lo ancho de sus hombros, su delgada cintura y esos pantalones hacían qu-

-¡Yixing!- Junmyeon se sentía nervioso bajo la mirada penetrante del otro, aclaró su garganta para disipar un poco su incomodidad.

-Claro, uhmm… como dije antes quería invitarte a una cita pero me parece que tuviste un día muy ocupado.-

Si tenía que ser honesto, se sentía agotado y lo único que quería en esos momentos era darse una ducha y poder recostarse sobre su cama, pero sabía que Yixing había puesto parte de su empeño en planear algo para la noche incluso iba vestido para la ocasión con unos pantalones de vestir de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, una camiseta de botones de color banco con un toque de negro en el dobladillo de las mangas, un atuendo casual y el joven no quería decepcionarlo.

-…Tal vez una cena no suena mala idea.-

-¿Estás seguro?- Junmyeon podía sentir el entusiasmo en su voz lo cual le hizo sonreír un poco.

***

A pesar del pequeño inconveniente de la tarde Yixing había esperado que la cena fuera un éxito, pero una mirada a la postura rígida y tensa del príncipe le hacía creer lo contrario, aunque debería de admitir que él mismo se sentía incómodo.

Se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Corea, no solamente por su elegancia sino también por lo prestigioso del lugar. La Reina le había comentado que era el restaurante favorito de su hijo pero... su instinto le decía lo contrario.

Después de lo ocurrido en el despacho del príncipe, el joven chino creía que había sido perdonado, después de todo, había sido capaz de ayudarle con el presupuesto del proyecto a usar a la junta, el viaje en el auto no había resultado tan mal, en realidad había sido placentero con Junmyeon relatándole más acerca de sus ideas, los proyectos que tenía en mente y como quería demostrar que a pesar de ser joven sus ideas eran lo que el Palacio necesitaba, no es que quería desacreditar las tradiciones ni la propia cultura, sino que era consciente que el mundo había cambiado y la Casa Real no podía quedarse atrás, pero fue una vez llegaron al restaurante que el silencio volvió a permanecer sobre ellos. No dudaba que los comentarios que había escuchado sobre el establecimiento y la comida eran verdaderos pero, el ambiente que caía sobre ellos era…deplorable.

Tal vez la corbata que él mismo llevaba le hacía sentir sofocado además, Junmyeon había tenido un largo día y sabía que trabajaba desde muy temprano hasta muy entrada la noche.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta, sólo por curiosidad...Este no es tu restaurante favorito, ¿cierto?- Podía ver como el príncipe desviaba la mirada por unos segundos antes de tomar un sorbo de vino de su copa.

-No, de hecho es el restaurante favorito de mi madre. -

Yixing suspiro frustradamente, debía haberlo sabido. Su primer instinto había sido ignorar las palabras de la reina Pero... Era la Reina después de todo, y sabía que no podía darse el lujo de simplemente ignorarla.

Miró a su alrededor, el resto de los comensales con sus elegantes vestimentas, los platillos sobre su mesa que seguramente costaban demasiado, la música clásica de la Orquesta invitada tocando de fondo fue lo que bastó para que el príncipe chino tomará una decisión. Su mirada se volvió rápidamente hacía Junmyeon con un nuevo brillo.

\- Tengo una idea. Te veo en el baño en 5 minutos. - Sin decir más se levantó de la mesa, Junmyeon observó que se había dirigido hacia al mostrador seguramente a pagar por la comida de la cual no probaron bocado. Se sentía muy confundido pero estaba muy cansado como para hacer preguntas así que luego de dar un vistazo a su alrededor, dejó la mesa.

Se encontraba intentando arreglar su cabello y asegurarse de verse presentable cuando Yixing entró al baño.

-Rayos, esto sólo complica mi plan.- 

-¿Plan?-

-Quería ser dramático y tomar tu mano para escapar por la ventana pero… estas ventanas son más pequeñas de lo que esperaba.- El joven tenía razón, el baño del restaurante era elegante como el resto de local, y los ventanales no eran estrictamente pequeños pero Junmyeon podía asegurar que ninguna persona podría salir por ahí, ya que además de ser pequeños se situaban en el lado superior de la habitación. 

-Bueno, eso solo nos deja otra opción.- Sin decir más tomó la mano de Junmyeon y lo guio hacia la salida el baño, el joven pensaba que tal aclamada "cita" estaba por terminar y que acabaría buscando algún bocadillo del palacio, estaba seguro que los chefs habían preparado suficiente comida. Sin embargo en lugar de regresar al auto Yixing lo llevó por la parte trasera en dirección a la cocina, unos de los camareros se acercó para decirles que el área estaba restringida pero en lugar de obedecer y darse la vuelta el joven se dio a correr arrastrando a Junmyeon con él. 

No sabía que estaba pasando pero se limitaba a disculparse con todo aquel que chocaba con ellos, atravesaron toda la cocina hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, una agradable brisa los recibió al salir del restaurante. Quería pedir una explicación acerca de lo que acaba a de suceder pero Yixing lo arrastró por el callejón en el que se encontraban de manera apresurada mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro. 

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?- refutó Junmyeon deteniéndose luego de haber corrido por las calles de Seúl arrastrado por el joven chino.

-Estoy llevándote a nuestra cita.- 

-Creí que esa cena era nuestra cita.-

-No, esa era la cita que tu madre había planeado para nosotros y ninguno la estaba disfrutando. Escucha, quería que cada uno de nuestras salidas fueran especiales y la pasáramos bien no que te encontraras tenso durante el resto de la velada mientras me odias internamente por haber obedecido a tu madre.-

-...No...no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. Pero, ¿por qué salir del restaurante de esa manera? Los guardaespaldas y el chófer no sabrán en dónde estamos.-

-Ese es el punto querido Junmyeon. Por favor, ¿en realidad te agrada que te sigan todo el tiempo? ¿No tener nada de privacidad?.... ¿qué le cuenten con lujo de detalle acerca de nuestras citas a tus padres?- Eso último ciertamente le incomodaba, después de tantos años estaba cansado de ser siempre vigilado. 

-Digamos que entiendo eso pero, la última vez dijiste que no conocías nada de Corea y si tu plan era esa cena… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Junmyeon no quería admitirlo pero le ponía algo nervioso no tener un plan pero si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, tenía mucha curiosidad de ver que les deparaba el resto de la noche.

-No te preocupes por nada, déjamelo a mí. Eso sí, primero hay que mezclarnos con el resto.- 

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero, a que no debemos llamar mucho la atención, somos figuras algo públicas así que debemos tener un poco de cuidado.- Mientras decía esto Yixing desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa y doblaba sus mangas haciéndole ver un poco más casual, casi como una persona normal. Al ver a Junmyeon estoico frente a él se disculpó antes de deshacer el nudo de su corbata y la guardaba rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

-Creo que ese saco te hace muy formal para nuestra cita.- un vistazo a sí mismo le hizo recordar que aún se encontraba en su atuendo de trabajo, se deshizo de su chaqueta, la cual Yixing se ofreció a cargar y se dispuso a seguir el ejemplo del príncipe chino en desabrochar los primeros botones de su camiseta y los sus las mangas de manera que las enrollo hasta sus antebrazos. Podía soñar algo estúpido pero...se sentía bien incluso si se encontraba "desaliñado", se sentía satisfecho de poder respirar más cómodamente.

-Perfecto, solo un pequeño detalle.- Antes que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, sintió las manos de Yixing sobre su cabello, desordenado su aspecto perfecto de ejecutivo. Sabía que su cabello estaba algo largo, de hecho había considerado hacer una cita con el estilista Real para retocarlo un poco pero no encontraba el tiempo para hacerlo y ahora gracias a Yixing sentía el flequillo sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto más inocente.

-Ahora escucha bien Kim Junmyeon ¿Aceptas acompañarme por el resto de la noche? No como el príncipe heredero al trono, ni el futuro gobernador de la República de Corea, Sino como Junmyeon, un joven encantador de 27 años con la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- Yixing extendió su mano de manera expectante. 

-Tengo 26 y medio- 

-¿En serio eso es lo único que te importó de mi discurso?- su respuesta fue la agradable risa que había estado esperando escuchar todo el día. 

-Así que… ¿encantador?- 

-¿Prefieres que utilice otros adjetivos para describirte? Tengo muchos más como, atrayente, cautivador, maravilloso, fascinante.- 

-Está bien, suficiente. Ya basta.- quería sonar tajante pero sabía que su tono había sido totalmente contrario además del calor que sentía en sus mejillas y la sonrisa que evidentemente no podía ocultar. Tomó la mano de Yixing esperando que el joven dejara de avergonzarle y se aventuraron por las calles de la ciudad las cuales se encontraban abarrotadas de personas, después de todo Seúl cobraba vida por las noches. 

Estaba seguro que Yixing no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en donde se encontraban pero hacía lo posible por silenciar la preocupación en su cabeza y se dejó guiar por el otro. Había temido que fueran reconocidos inmediatamente pero todas las personas a su alrededor parecían estar enfocadas en sus teléfonos o en sus acompañantes, por lo que no les fue muy difícil perderse en la multitud. 

Hacía tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera, ni siquiera sabía si había existido un momento en que la hubiera pasado tan bien. En lugar de los costosos platillos que estuvieron a punto de comer unos minutos atrás ahora se encontraban comprando comida de la calle, si su madre se enterara seguramente armaría un escándalo acerca de lo insalubre y de mal gusto que era, sin embargo Junmyeon definitivamente opinaba lo contrario. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre, caminando libremente por las calles de la ciudad sin ningún guardaespaldas o protocolo a seguir y al ser la primera vez de Yixing visitándola se sentía como si ambos estuvieran conociéndola juntos. Por primera vez probando los bocadillos tradicionales, así como cuando pasaron unos minutos a una tienda de conveniencia para comprar fideos instantáneos, unas salchichas y los tradicionales bolas de arroz, comidas que sabían que no era para nada saludable pero como había mencionado Yixing a lo largo de la noche, “Debían disfrutar la experiencia completa”.

Luego de eso se habían encontrado con una pequeña feria cerca del Río Han, no entendían muy bien el motivo de dicha feria o si había una ocasión especial pero no perdieron el tiempo en aventurarse en ella. Cualquiera que los viera por las calles no pensaría que fueran los futuros gobernadores y herederos de las naciones, sino al contrario. Parecían un par de chicos disfrutando de la noche, riéndose y corriendo de un lado a otro siempre tomados de la mano, se la pasaban de un estante a otro riendo y disfrutando del clima y el ambiente que generaba la feria y las personas que se encontraban en ella. 

Se detuvieron en uno de los estantes, Yixing se veía muy entusiasmado por probar su suerte o eso es lo que había dicho. Era uno de los juegos de entretenimiento el cual consistía en derribar unas pequeñas torres de botellas que se encontraban del otro lado del mostrador con un rifle de juguete el cual tenía pequeñas pelotitas como municiones, y si tenía éxito tenían derecho a un premio. Junmyeon siempre había pensado que ese tipo de juegos estaban diseñados para que los visitantes nunca ganaran y de esa forma siguieran dejando su dinero en más intentos pero, no sabía si había estado equivocado todo el tiempo o Yixing tenía muy buena puntería. 

Comenzó desde el nivel más fácil ganado unos chocolates, unos llaveros y otras cosas que los brazos de Junmyeon no daban abasto, habían llamado la atención de las personas a su alrededor ya que algunos de ellos se entusiasmaron con el hecho que el joven chino no parecía fallar ninguna vez, tanto que el público que los rodeaba había comenzado a animarle a ganar la última ronda en la cual el premio mayor era una oveja blanca de peluche enorme. En el momento en que sintió que uno de los observadores lo golpeó levemente al moverse entre la multitud reparó en la cantidad de personas que los rodeaban, si alguien los llegaba a reconocer podía ser una situación incómoda y algo peligrosa. Trató de inclinar un poco el rostro con la finalidad de esconderse, había estado tan distraído en lo radiante que se veía Yixing bajo las luces de la feria y el hoyuelo que aparecía en su mejilla cada vez que sonreía al ganar un nuevo premio que no se había percatado de su entorno. 

Escuchó un gran vitoreo a su alrededor y se percató que el joven había ganado la última ronda, y todos lo felicitaban, bueno todos excepto el dueño del estante que no estaba feliz de haber perdido casi todos sus premios en una sola noche. Recibió el peluche y Junmyeon le veía como disfrutaba su momento de victoria con el resto y cuando se dio la vuelta para poder depositar el nuevo regalo en los brazos del príncipe se dio cuenta que éste ya no podía cargarlos, estaba a punto de felicitarlo cuando comenzó a escuchar unos murmullos detrás de él: “Su rostro se me hace familiar”, “No, no creo que sea el, ¿Qué estaría haciendo por aquí?”.

Su rostro debió de haberlo delatado o Yixing también los había escuchado así que se apresuró a entrelazar su mano con Junmyeon y comenzó a abrirse camino entre las personas, siempre con una sonrisa tratando de ser cortés pero esquivando el contacto visual con todos ellos. No quería arriesgarse así que echó a correr llevando consigo a Junmyeon quien luego de unas cuadras se sentía cansado forzándolos a detenerse por unos momentos. 

Habían llegado a un parque que el príncipe reconocía, debían estar a poca distancia del palacio. El parque era amplio, rodeado por árboles y flores, contaba con un sendero para paseos en bicicletas, corredores y aquellos que salían con sus mascotas pero también contaba con un área de juegos para niños con unos columpios, mecedoras y toboganes. Se sentaron en una de las bancas enfrente de los juegos aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, Junmyeon depositó todos los premios a su lado -estaba seguro que había perdido algunos en el trayecto- había estado tan concentrado en Yixing y las aventuras de la noche que no se había percatado que ya era muy tarde, las 10 de la noche para ser exactos y se habían escapado del restaurante alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, en definitiva había perdido la noción del tiempo. Pensar en todas las cosas que habían hecho y cómo tuvieron que correr hace unos minutos incluso si nadie los perseguía le hizo reír, comenzó levemente pero escaló rápidamente a una risa incontrolable, tanto que podía sentir las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos sin percatarse del par de ojos que lo miraban con cariño.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-

-¡Todo!- Respondió con entusiasmo una vez se había calmado. -Esta noche fue una locura, jamás había hecho algo así.-

-¿Hacer que cosa? ¿Tener la mejor cita de tu vida?-

-¡No iba a decir eso! Es solo que nunca había escapado de mis obligaciones.-

-Oye, no eran obligaciones si lo único que tenías planificado era estar conmigo.- 

-Me refiero, siempre he hecho todo de acuerdo a una agenda, siempre rodeado de guardaespaldas y ¡mira lo que sucedió esta noche! Pasamos horas en esa feria y en las calles y no fuimos reconocidos ni un sólo segundo.- Eso último hizo que el joven chino riera suavemente. 

-Tienes razón, bueno al menos podemos decir que nuestro camuflaje fue un éxito. ¿Alguna vez habías estado en una feria como esa?- 

Junmyeon negó con la cabeza -No, nunca. Esta fue mi primera vez, en realidad muchas cosas que sucedieron esta noche fueron mi primera vez.-

-¿A si? ¿Cómo cuáles?- Junmyeon podía ver como Yixing s giraba un poco en su asiento para poder observarlo mejor mostrando real interés en escucharlo, no solamente palabras de cortesía.

-Mmmm, como dije antes fue mi primera escapada. Mi primera vez en una tienda de conveniencia, ir a una feria, comer comida de la calle ¡Oh! ¡Comer algodón de azúcar! Jamás lo había probado es increíble, realmente se deshace en tu boca.- No sabía por qué pero se sentía emocionado recordando todas las cosas que habían hecho, parecía tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Jamás habías probado el algodón de azúcar? Kim Junmyeon, realmente has vivido bajo una piedra.- eso último le costó un golpe en su brazo por parte de un “molesto” príncipe.

-No es mi culpa, mis padres nunca han sido fanáticos del azúcar ni nada que no sea saludable o en su caso, “costoso”.- a Yixing se le hacía difícil tomar en serio a un molesto príncipe cuando sus labios formaban un puchero adorable.

-Bueno, supongo que no tienes opción. No te queda más que acompañarme en más citas para poder descubrir cosas nuevas.-

-Está bien.- Había sido un comentario a la ligera que no había esperado la respuesta rápida de Junmyeon con ese distintivo brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Yixing había estado deleitado el resto de la noche, viéndolo sonreír en todo momento, disfrutar un poco de libertad. En un punto de la noche podía haber jurado que veía cómo lo blanco de su piel brillaba bajo las luces de la feria, sus ojos curiosos tratando de absorber todo a su alrededor y lo único que cruzaba la mente de Yixing era que quería hacerle feliz, quería mantener esa sonrisa por siempre, quería poder consentirlo, poder regalarle todo lo que deseara, razón por la cual se esmeró en ganar cada uno de los premios porque cada vez que le daba algo a Junmyeon podía sentir cómo el joven no había recibido muchos regalos de pequeño. No se percató que la distancia entre ellos había disminuido y cómo sus ojos se desviaban hacia los labios del príncipe coreano quien se moría por hacer algo que había deseado toda la noche. 

-¿Qué hay de nuestro motín de la noche?- No era el momento. Había prometido no hacer nada que Junmyeon no quisiera y no quería apresurar las cosas, incluso si podía ver un poco de desilusión en el otro cuando se alejó un poco.

-Pues parece que aún tienes custodia del premio mayor.- 

-¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?- decía mientras tomaba el peluche en sus manos, realmente era enorme, de ese tipo de peluches que puedes abrazar cuando duermes.

-¿Llamarlo? Es un peluche no necesita un nombre.-

-Bien podemos llamarlo Oveja por ahora, pero debes de pensar en un mejor nombre. ¿Qué más tenemos?- Resultaron ser una gran cantidad de juguetes inútiles, algunos de ellos ni siquiera sabían cómo servían sin mencionar los que perdieron en el camino. Al final solamente se quedaron con “Oveja”, unos chocolates y dulces que no perdieron el tiempo en probar -aunque algunos resultaron ser parte de una especie de juego con sabores asquerosos, y un pequeño llavero de crochet en forma de conejo, era pequeño de color blanco con un overol celeste y unas enorme orejas. 

Pasaron unos minutos entretenidos con los juguetes antes de distraerse un poco con su entorno, el parque estaba vacío lo cual suponía que debía ser normal debido a la hora pero se podía sentir una paz rotunda, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento entre los árboles, algunos grillos y al fondo podía escuchar un poco a la atareada ciudad. 

-Oye Junmyeon, dijiste que habían muchas cosas que no habías hecho de pequeño.- 

-.... ¿si?- 

-¿Alguna vez jugaste en esos juegos cuando eras niño?- Junmyeon tuvo que seguir la mirada del otro para comprender a qué se refería.

-Claro.- tal vez su apresurada respuesta lo había delatado nuevamente. 

-¡Oh por Dios Kim Junmyeon! ¿Esto es en serio? No, no esto no se puede quedar así.- tomó a Junmyeon y lo arrastró hacia los juegos, había escuchado una vez que recibían el nombre de parque infantil modular, pero el nombre le parecía ridículo, incluso si el otro se resistía un poco Yixing no quedó satisfecho hasta que depósito al joven en uno de los columpios, se posicionó detrás de él para empujar en cualquier momento pero este no parecía estar dispuesto a separar sus pies del suelo. 

-No estoy muy seguro de esto.-

-No tienes que tener miedo Junmyeon, es solo un columpio no puede hacerte daño.-

-No mentía cuando dije que no era mi primera vez.-

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- Al pasar unos segundos y no obtener ninguna respuesta, Yixing se posicionó enfrente del príncipe en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-Probablemente tenía 5 años y le rogué a uno de los guardias que me llevara a un parque para poder ver cuál era la emoción en ello. Pero luego de empujarme él se distrajo y caí.-

-Oye pero de eso se trata la infancia, de moretones y raspones al jugar y lo único que debes hacer es levantarte y volverlo a intentar.-

-¡Tuve que llevar un yeso en mi muñeca por 1 mes! Y el guardia fue despedido. -

-De acuerdo, tal vez si fue un poco grave pero oye yo he sufrido peores lesiones en mis prácticas de baile y una que otra caída en motocicleta.-

-¿Motocicleta?- Cuando Junmyeon hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie Yixing se apresuró a ponerse detrás de él nuevamente. 

-No te preocupes, fue una mala experiencia pero podemos cambiarlo.- A pesar que el príncipe en un inicio se negaba, minutos después se encontraba riendo mientras Yixing lo empujaba suavemente por detrás, y al cabo de unos minutos más se encontraban corriendo alrededor del área de juegos. Yixing se esmeraba en perseguir a Junmyeon cuando se dio cuenta que el príncipe era algo sensible ante las cosquillas y éste trataba de huir. 

Los juegos eran varios, los columpios estaban conectados junto con una pequeña casita de juegos, la cual tenía escalones y un pequeño tejado, del otro lado había un pequeño puente que la conectaba con unos deslizadores y colgadores lo cual asumió que eran para hacerlos más interactivos y que los niños corrieran en él. Sin embargo era obvio que esos juegos no estaban diseñados para adultos, pues la pareja tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse atascados pero nada de eso importaba por el momento. Lo único en lo que Junmyeon pensaba era en huir de las manos de Yixing, mientras que este sólo pensaba en que disfrutaba como el silencio de la noche se veía interrumpido por las carcajadas del príncipe pensando en revivir la infancia que le fue arrebatada desde muy temprana edad. Era evidente que había tenido una infancia llena de lujos pero muy solitaria y restrictiva destinado a ser serio y responsable desde niño. 

Junmyeon se distrajo por unos segundos pero eso fue suficiente para que Yixing lo atrapara, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Junmyeon impidiéndole escapar, ambos se encontraban cansados por tanto reír y correr que no se percataron de lo cerca que estaban hasta que podían sentir el aliento del otro muy cerca de sus rostros. Las risas se disiparon pero el abrazo entre ellos no, es más Yixing afianzó un poco más sus brazos mientras las manos de Junmyeon encontraron su camino hacia los hombros de Yixing y este comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, podía sentir el delicado roce de sus narices cuando el joven chino sintió unas pequeñas gotas sobre su cabeza. Se separó un poco de Junmyeon para observar el cielo sin percatarse de cómo el otro siguió por una fracción de segundo sus labios como una especie de imán. 

-¡Rayos! Olvidé que pronosticaron lluvia para esta noche inclusive traía un paraguas pero… lo dejé en el auto. ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del palacio?- 

-Mmm… creo que unas cuadras.- 

-En ese caso debemos apresurarnos.-

Sintiendo como las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer más rápido ambos corrieron en dirección a las calles nuevamente, sin olvidar las cosas que habían dejado sobre la banca. Yixing tomó el saco de Junmyeon que se había empeñado en cargar toda la noche y se apresuró a colocarlo sobre su cabeza, esperando que el príncipe se protegiera un poco de la lluvia pero resultaba casi imposible debido a la brisa.

La suerte parecía no estar de su lado cuando la tormenta incrementaba con cada segundo pero fueron capaces de divisar el palacio a lo lejos y eso los motivó a correr más rápido. Una vez llegaron a los terrenos del palacio fueron reconocidos por los guardias quienes sin dudar abrieron las puertas y acudieron rápidamente a cubrirlos con sombrillas casi a la entrada del lugar. 

Una vez refugiados de la lluvia algunos de los sirvientes se apresuraron a llevarles toallas y mantas aturdiéndolos un poco pero Junmyeon los despachó sutilmente, pidiéndoles que prepararan baños calientes en sus habitaciones mientras ambos subían las escaleras en silencio.

Junmyeon se sentía nervioso, sentía como sus manos temblaban no solamente por el frío sino por algo más al recordar lo que había estado a punto de suceder en el parque. El príncipe chino le había acompañado hasta su habitación como si realmente no quería tener que separarse de él, observaron en silencio como los sirvientes preparaban todo y antes que se retiraran Yixing le pidió a una de ellas que por favor se encargara de lavar y secar a "Oveja" y regresarla a la habitación de Junmyeon. 

Cuando quedaron solos de nuevo Junmyeon se percató del estado del otro. Su cabello estaba empapado así como el resto de sus ropas, podía ver las pequeñas gotas de agua aun cayendo de su cabello y sus pestañas. Veía como la camiseta del joven se pegaba a su cuerpo debido a la humedad dejándole ver ese torso definido del que no había reparado antes, bailar realmente definía los músculos aunque estaba seguro que Yixing visitaba regularmente el gimnasio, es decir, esos abdominales no habían aparecido por arte de magia, podía sentir como sus manos temblaban, no solamente por el frío sino por...no, tenía que ser el frío, después de todo eran pasadas las 12 de la media noche. 

Quería poder negarse pero… admitía que el joven chino era realmente atractivo. Yixing estaba tratando de darle su espacio de manera casual mientras se desabotonaba la camiseta que llevaba dejando al descubierto un centro blanco seguramente desmangado, con un cuello pronunciado, tal visión bastó para que Junmyeon se ruborizara.

-¡¿Por qué te estas desvistiendo?!- 

-Lo lamento, odio este tipo de cosas, la sensación de humedad simplemente es como, ew- a estas alturas de la noche Junmyeon se sentía algo frustrado pensando que el otro no notaba lo que estaba causando, por lo que inconsistentemente se aferró al saco que caía sobre sus hombros. 

Yixing se percató que Junmyeon parecía más pálido de lo normal seguramente debido al frío y por pasar mucho tiempo en la lluvia ya que no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo expuesto. El príncipe chino se preocupó y apresuró al otro al baño para que entrara en calor pero al ver como él se sobresaltó con su toque se disculpó. 

-Lo siento, no era mi intención creo...creo que estoy abusando de mi estadía. Mmm lamento lo de la lluvia.- 

-No tienes porqué disculparte por eso, no puedes controlar el clima.- 

-Lo sé pero...quería que nuestra primera cita fuera perfecta.- 

-Lo fue.- el joven no mentía cuando lo decía, realmente las cosas no habían salido como se habían planeado pero eso lo hacía más que perfecto e inigualable y al ver como Yixing sonreía con su respuesta sabía que el otro también compartía su pensamiento. 

-Bueno yo..., te dejo descansar. Buenas noches que…que duermas bien.- el joven se dirigió a la salida y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Junmyeon lo llamó apresurado. 

-¡Yixing!- escuchó las pisadas rápidas de Junmyeon y se disponía a responder pero, las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca pues sus labios estaban siendo presionados con los de Junmyeon. Fue un algo inesperado y seguramente duró segundos pero Yixing lo sintió como una eternidad. Los labios del príncipe eran suaves como lo había imaginado, estaban algo fríos debido a la lluvia pero no le importó pues lo único que sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo era una sensación de calor y acogida, su mano se dirigió automáticamente a la mejilla de Junmyeon acariciándola suavemente. 

Cuando rompieron el beso no se separaron automáticamente sino que sus frentes seguían tocándose y Junmyeon podía ver la sonrisa de Yixing esparcirse por su rostro. Cuando sintió que la adrenalina que había sentido segundos atrás que le había impulsado a actuar comenzó a desaparecer susurró "Buenas noches" antes de dar un paso atrás y cerrar la puerta rápidamente. Sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que podía estallar mientras se recostó unos minutos sobre la puerta, no quería darle vueltas a lo que acaba de suceder, ni pensar en la reprimenda que recibiría de sus padres por la mañana pero estaba seguro que luego de esto se le haría difícil encarar al joven chino la próxima vez que lo viera, tal vez lo que necesitaba no era un baño caliente sino una ducha helada.

Por otro lado Yixing aún sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder reaccionó tardíamente por lo aturdido que se encontraba. Se limitó a tocar sus labios por un segundo sin dejar de sonreír pensando que en efecto, había sido la cita perfecta.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon se encontraba cansado, podía notar como parecía luchar por mantener sus ojos abiertos y estaba fallando miserablemente. El tenerlo en sus brazos le hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, más aún al poder haber sido capaz de escucharlo reír unos segundos. No mentía cuando había dicho que era música para sus oídos, comenzaba a creer que era el mejor sonido que había escuchado y haría lo que fuera por escuchar esa risa nuevamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me odio

Luego de esa primera cita le siguieron muchas más. Unas no tan casuales como la primera pero Junmyeon estaba dispuesto a pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Yixing. Había sido cuestión de semanas pero se había dado cuenta que el príncipe chino era diferente al resto de personas que había conocido antes, era honesto, amable, con un corazón puro y parecía mostrar un interés genuino hacia él, conocerlo por quien era realmente. 

Trataban de ajustarse a los itinerarios de Junmyeon y hasta el momento habían podido disfrutar de algunas tardes tranquilas en las que se la pasaban juntos en la biblioteca del palacio discutiendo sobre sus libros favoritos, para algunos podría sonar como algo aburrido y muy sencillo pero Junmyeon había sido muy feliz, la lectura era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y era algo que parecía compartir con el joven chino. Hablaron sobre sus géneros favoritos y Yixing no tardó en recomendarle algunos autores y obras que podrían interesarle.

En otras ocasiones Yixing le había sorprendido con picnics dentro de los jardines del palacio, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo el joven chino encontraba el momento más apropiado para distraerle de las montañas de papeles y trabajo que tenía sobre sus hombros. Solían disfrutar de la privacidad y un buen clima, el jóven se esmeraba tanto que inclusive se encargaba de preparar la comida dejando a Junmyeon asombrado de sus habilidades culinarias. Esas probablemente eran las citas que más le agradaban, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro debajo de la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles del jardín, Yixing preparaba bocadillos sencillos y tradicionales y trataba de asegurarse que hasta el más mínimo detalle fuera perfecto. 

Junmyeon se había sentido muy nervioso luego de lo que había sucedido en la noche de su primera cita, cuando se armó de valor y se atrevió a darle un corto beso. Creía que el ambiente entre ellos se volvería incómodo pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario. Seguramente Yixing sabía que el joven se sentiría avergonzado, razón por la cual se esmeró en hacerle ver que ese detalle le había hecho muy feliz y fue a partir de ese momento que la relación entre ellos se solidificó un poco más. Yixing estaba aprendiendo cuándo darle su espacio y cuándo era conveniente asegurarle su afecto con el contacto físico. Una pequeña caricia sobre su cabeza, una pequeña palmada en su hombro, una caricia en su brazo para ayudarle a calmarse o distraerle o los abrazos que parecían confortar a un Junmyeon cansado. 

—Eres demasiado adorable Junmyeon.— comentaba Yixing, viendo como el príncipe sonreía al probar los bocadillos que había preparado. 

—Un príncipe no debería ser adorable…—

—Me hace querer abrazarte todo el tiempo.—

—Podríamos...digo, podemos hacer eso.—

—Bien, ahora no puedes retractarte.— dijo antes de rodear fuertemente al príncipe en sus brazos, saboreando cada segundo y aprovechando para enterrar su rostro en el cuello del otro respirando ese suave aroma dulce, que le recordaba al algodón de azúcar de su primera cita. 

— Esto es malo.—

—¿El qué es malo?—

—El tratar de contenerme es cada vez más difícil Junmyeon, espero que seas más considerado con mi pobre corazón.— Yixing hacía comentarios como esos cada vez más a menudo sin darse cuenta que Junmyeon sonreía dulcemente al escucharlo.

También disfrutaban de los pequeños paseos por los jardines o las ocasiones en las que solían regresar al parque de la primera cita y aunque no siempre podían escapar de algunos guardaespaldas, éstos mantenían una distancia prudencial con la pareja y hacían lo posible por ignorarlos, algo que no era muy difícil en realidad ya que Junmyeon se distraía con los ojos relucientes de Yixing, con su risa contagiosa, con el adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla el cual moría por armarse de valor y poder tocarlo, con los ocasionales roces entre sus manos que siempre terminaban con un agarre delicado pero a la vez firme por el resto de sus citas.

En tan poco tiempo Yixing se había convertido también en el principal apoyo de Junmyeon con respecto a sus proyectos, el príncipe siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharle hablar por horas acerca de los diferentes planes que tenía, las ideas y metas que quería cumplir y cómo a pesar que algunos de ellos se escuchaban muy ambiciosos él siempre le apoyaba y trataba de ayudarle a ver las cosas un poco más positivas. En repetidas ocasiones Yixing le comentaba cómo se sentía orgulloso de los resultados que obtenía, de su perseverancia y el trabajo duro que realizaba que incluso le encantaba presumir de sus logros con su familia en China, a pesar que Junmyeon insistía en que debía dejar de crear una imágen perfecta con sus padres cuando él sentía que estaba lejos de serlo, conversaciones que sólo terminaban con un Yixing un poco molesto al ver como el príncipe se desvalorizaba a él mismo. 

Habían llegado a tal punto que Junmyeon se sentía aliviado de darse la oportunidad de conocer más al joven chino y se sentía realmente cómodo con su presencia que cuando tenía que presentarse en algunos eventos sociales se sentía más aburrido de lo normal. Sabía que eran parte de sus responsabilidades pero la idea de tener que estrechar la mano con un centenar de personas que estaban presentes solamente para aparentar ser amigables con él, no le era muy agradable. Se imaginaba los comentarios que el joven chino realizaría si fuera su compañía por la noche, seguramente criticaría la comida y sin comprender por qué siendo una velada sofisticada las porciones de comida eran muy pequeñas, meramente bocadillos, o podrían discutir de la trama de los libros que actualmente estaban leyendo y cómo él había tenido razón al adivinar al villano, o simplemente estaría a su lado distrayéndolo del caos social.

Razón por la cual no puso mucha resistencia cuando sus padres hicieron el comentario de revelar un comunicado oficial de su compromiso, con una condición: que la pareja fueran los que decidieran la fecha de su futuro matrimonio. Junmyeon se sentía eternamente agradecido por la petición de Yixing, no esperaba algo como eso pero fue un comprobante más que el joven chino realmente prestaba atención a sus preocupaciones.

La noticia fue revelada por parte de la familia Real a través de una conferencia de prensa para dar a conocer los detalles de manera diplomática y concisa. Los padres de Yixing habían viajado la noche anterior para poder conocer a Junmyeon y sus padres previo al anuncio de su compromiso. 

Los noticieros y periódicos no perdieron el tiempo y bombardearon las redes sociales con el anuncio así como también varios de ellos se aglomeraban en las afueras del palacio con la ilusión de obtener fotos de primera plana o entrevistas exclusivas con la familia Real, sin embargo la seguridad había sido reforzada en prevención a cualquier tipo de incidente. 

De mismo modo, las familias organizaron una velada a manera de celebración por el compromiso de los jóvenes. El salón real del palacio estaba repleto de los diferentes ministros y autoridades con sus respectivos acompañantes, así como también otros amigos y conocidos de sus padres. Miembros de la familia de Yixing y algunos de los representantes de su reinado.

La noche parecía eterna, los padres de los príncipes dirigieron palabras al público agradeciendo su presencia y la dicha que traería esta unión para sus respectivos países. La comida había sido preparada por chefs reconocidos con una variedad de platillos pertenecientes tanto de Corea como China. En esta ocasión Junmyeon no se sintió tan abrumado con la cantidad de personas que tenía que saludar y escuchar por que podía contar con la presencia de Yixing a su lado, en realidad se sentía tranquilo y se podía dar el lujo de ignorar las miradas que su madre le dirigía desde el otro lado del salón. 

Horas después, cuando los invitados se habían retirado y los príncipes tuvieron un momento para ellos solos pudieron respirar con tranquilidad, sabían que este solo había sido el comienzo de lo caótico que podría ser en el futuro. Sin embargo, Yixing se sentía orgulloso de Junmyeon, de cómo lograba mantenerse calmado y siempre respetuoso con cualquier persona que se les acercó durante la noche. 

Lo había mencionado desde que vio al príncipe antes que llegaran los invitados pero Junmyeon se veía espectacular esa noche con su traje Real de ceremonias. Su traje era propio y digno de un príncipe, ajustado perfectamente a su medida. Era de color negro, realzando el perfecto contraste de sus propias vestiduras blancas. Los pantalones de Junmyeon sutilmente engrabados por los bordes. Su cuello y sus hombros adornados con pliegues de color dorado, así como las costuras que se encontraban sobre su pecho, el cual portaba una banda que atravesaba desde su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo, en donde descansaban los diferentes broches con los sellos reales.

Yixing pensaba que el muchacho se veía muy atractivo, sin importar cuántas veces le había visto con su ropa de trabajo cada conjunto le quitaba el aliento aunque sí debía ser honesto prefería ver a Junmyeon con ropa más casual. Los atuendos que usaba para sus citas, que en ocasiones consistía en unos pantalones cortos o camisas más casuales le daban un aspecto más inocente lo cual le parecía extremadamente adorable. 

Por otra parte, el atuendo de Yixing era similar al de Junmyeon, con la diferencia de la combinación de colores blanco y crema con algunas costuras características de su Reino. Era consciente que la madre de Junmyeon las había considerado un poco informales al haberlo visto antes de la velada, pero no hizo ningún comentario acerca de ello. Sabía que incluso Junmyeon se sentía un poco nervioso en su lugar debido a la mirada de su madre pero Yixing se limitó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su uniforme, entrelazar su mano con la de Junmyeon y adentrarse entre los invitados para estar fuera del rango visual de los padres del príncipe coreano.

La mayor parte de la noche había tenido éxito sin embargo eso significaba que la pareja no se quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y al final de la velada podía ver como Junmyeon se mostraba cansado con sus ojos pesados de manera que pasó su brazo sobre la cintura del otro a manera de apoyarle, acción que hizo que el joven se ruborizara, aún más cuando escuchaba la risa contenida por parte de Yixing.

El joven quería tener la energía suficiente para molestarse pero Junmyeon se encontraba muy somnoliento, las actividades de los últimos días le estaban cobrando factura y se permitía sentirse cansado por lo que sin ninguna resistencia se apoyaba en Yixing, quien aprovechó para guiarle a la salida del salón.

El tener al príncipe casi en sus brazos a poca distancia le hacía sentir contento pero a la vez un poco ansioso.

—Cada vez me la pones más difícil Junmyeon. Lamento si un día de estos hago más que abrazarte.— Decía en voz baja antes de suspirar, mientras le guiaba de camino a las escaleras.

Junmyeon se detuvo y dijo en voz baja. —Bueno...estamos públicamente comprometidos.—

El joven chino casi pierde el equilibrio en uno de los escalones al escuchar esas palabras. —¿Disculpa?—

Desde ese ángulo Yixing podía observar detenidamente sus brillantes ojos curiosos, su piel aun resplandeciente bajo la luz del candelabro sobre sus cabezas; su mirada apreciando el puente de su nariz en el ángulo perfecto, su mandíbula definida y el leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—De hecho… es decir yo… creí que después de la otra noche cuando yo…— Yixing escuchaba como Junmyeon parecía estar peleando con las palabras para poder expresarse, pero creía que lograba entenderle sin necesidad de más.

Había sido un idiota, todos estos días, ¿Junmyeon le había estado dando tiempo? Creyó que era él quien le estaba dando el tiempo al otro pero tal vez le había ofendido en alguna manera, aunque Junmyeon no había dado ningún indicio de estar molesto con él. Como sea, no le importó nada más porque era algo que había querido hacer desde hace semanas, que rayos desde el día en que sus ojos le vieron por primera vez.

—¿Puedo?— Preguntaba Yixing ansiosamente mientras Junmyeon había desviado su mirada como si el suelo de repente fuese la cosa más interesante que podía existir. Trató de sonar confiado pero en realidad sus nervios le traicionaron y solamente susurró.

—No tienes por qué pedir permiso.—

Sin una palabra más, los dedos de Yixing se deslizaron a lo largo de su mandíbula, levantando su mentón para verlo mejor para luego deslizar su toque hacia la parte posterior de su cuello en donde su mano parecía encajar perfectamente antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. 

El tiempo parecía moverse en cámara lenta o al menos eso es lo que Yixing pensaba cuando trataba de saborear cada segundo. Los labios de Junmyeon eran más suaves y cálidos en comparación a la vez anterior y mientras que su primer beso había sido corto y apresurado este era todo lo contrario. Era lento y delicado, podía sentir el dulce sabor de las copas de champaña en los labios del príncipe. Una de las manos de Yixing seguía aferrada a la parte posterior de su cuello tirando ligeramente de su cabello mientras que la otra mano se había posicionado en la cintura de Junmyeon atrayéndolo más hacia el. Había olvidado que se encontraban a mitad de la escalera hasta que sintió como el pasamanos topaba con su espalda dándose cuenta que Junmyeon no parecía considerar la idea de terminar el beso, no parecía tener control sobre su cuerpo pero sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a algo antes que sus piernas le fallaran por los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo entero. Razón por la cual sus manos se aferraron a los costados de Yixing apretando el dobladillo de su chaqueta.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Yixing se alejó dándole espacio a Junmyeon para que recuperara el aliento, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos y sus labios un poco hinchados. Se tomó un momento para admirar las facciones del príncipe, realmente no sabía que había hecho en su vida pasada para obtener semejante recompensa. Dio un segundo beso casto antes de recostarse más cómodamente en el pasamano. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper el silencio entre ellos, era cómodo y perfecto.

Yixing le observaba como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, mientras Junmyeon no dejaba de ver los labios del otro arrepintiéndose de no haber repetido esto antes. Comenzó a sentir como el calor se esparcía por sus mejillas dándose cuenta que la posición en la que se encontraban era muy íntima, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que se preguntaba si el príncipe chino podía escuchar el frenesí de su corazón, las palabras que quería decir fueron olvidadas cuando vio la sonrisa que se esparcía en rostro de Yixing.

—¿Así que…no tengo que pedir permiso en el futuro?.—

—-No creo que sea necesario.—

—Esta bien.— A pesar que su corazón le decía lo contrario, Yixing fue el primero en moverse.

La mano que se encontraba rodeando la cintura de Junmyeon permaneció en su lugar mientras que la otra se movió de su cuello a su mejilla acariciándola suavemente. Junmyeon no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero se sentía bien. Todo esto, el anuncio de su compromiso que en realidad había dejado de asustarle, su relación con Yixing se sentía natural y cómoda sin necesidad de forzar nada. Y el otro le daba el tiempo y espacio que necesitaba, hasta de más si tenía que admitirlo pero… se lo agradecía. Razón por la cual cerró nuevamente la distancia entre ellos con la fuerte necesidad de abrazarlo. Yixing entendió instantáneamente y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras sentía como Junmyeon se relajaba sobre él. Esa sensación volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, una sensación de alivio, de tranquilidad. Podía sentir el aún fuerte olor de gardenias con una mezcla de vainilla. Es lo que Junmyeon asociaba con Yixing, un olor dulce, fresco y natural y en esos momentos no deseaba nada más que perderse en ese aroma. 

Debió de haber esperado a que Yixing lo escoltara a su habitación, de esa manera no se habían visto interrumpidos. 

—Príncipe Zhang.— El tono frío de la Reina Kim hizo que Junmyeon se distanciara rápidamente, su rostro se volvió nuevamente rígido y el rubor en su rostro había desaparecido. Yixing se giró para ver a la Reina al pie de las escalera y trató de posicionarse frente a Junmyeon a manera de escudarlo un poco de la mirada de su madre y a la vez aprovechó para tomar la mano del príncipe.

—Yixing, por favor. Somos prácticamente familia puede llamarme por mi nombre, Su Majestad.— Trató de sonar lo más cordial que podía mientras sonreía dulcemente esperando no ofenderle con su tono. Sin embargo el ligero apretón que recibió por parte de Junmyeon le indicaba que el otro se encontraba nervioso. 

—Claro, Yixing.— A pesar que la Reina también sonreía el joven sabía que no era una sonrisa sincera. 

—Lamento interrumpirlos pero tus padres preguntaban por tí. Comprendo que estén cansados pero deberían haber esperado a que el resto de invitados se retiraran del palacio.— 

—Mis disculpas, quería escoltar a Junmyeon a su habitación.— 

—Agradezco tu amabilidad, pero no te preocupes. Además, necesito tener una palabras con el.— 

Antes que el príncipe chino pudiera decir algo más sintió como Junmyeon le daba un pequeño apretón a sus manos aún entrelazadas y una pequeña sonrisa señalándole que estaba bien. Suspiró y obedeció, haciendo una pequeña reverencia cuando pasó al lado de la Reina. Se encontraba a unos pasos de la entrada del salón principal cuando decidió mirar una última vez a Junmyeon, su rostro mostraba una expresión serena pero Yixing podía notar lo tenso que se encontraba razón por la cual decidió que trataría de invitar a Junmyeon a un paseo al día siguiente, si su horario se lo permitía.

* * *

Luego del anuncio del compromiso los noticieros y periódicos con titulares acerca de la nueva pareja ocupaban las primeras páginas por semanas. Incluso si a la vista pública podía ser un mar de artículos especulativos acerca ellos y su relación, la realidad dentro de las paredes del palacio era un poco diferente, sus vidas no tenían el dramatismo o la historia de amor imposible que todos imaginaban, es más eran todo lo contrario.

Tal vez el inicio de su “relación” había sido un poco complicado, pero al darse la oportunidad de conocerse habían llegado a tal punto de convivir cómodamente y hasta poder establecer ciertas rutinas. 

Algunas de ellas consistían en desayunar juntos por las mañanas y si lograba estar en casa temprano, Yixing le esperaba para cenar. Aprovechaba esos momentos para conversar con el joven acerca del nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, el cual consistía en cambios y nuevas reformas en la ley. Este era uno de los proyectos que quería trabajar desde hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás pero en realidad se había sentido inseguro y pesimista acerca de sus propias ideas, pero el joven chino le había incentivado a desarrollarlo más. Sus asesores le aconsejaban que no era buena idea que propusiera esos cambios, ya que la ley no necesitaba ningún arreglo, sin embargo él sabía que algunas cosas podían solventarse si se aceptaban sus nuevas reformas. 

Los tiempos habían cambiado, las leyes actuales y los estatutos que regían las instituciones del Estado no eran suficientes para las necesidades de la población. 

El príncipe chino estaba muy entusiasmado con las ideas de Junmyeon que trataba de ayudarle cuando podía, a veces alargaban sus pláticas durante la cena y luego en el despacho del príncipe. Antes Yixing rara vez había tenido la oportunidad de ver cierta habitación pero ahora era uno de los lugares que más visitaba.

El despacho guardaba cierta similitud a la oficina de Junmyeon, con varios estantes repletos de libros, pero estos eran diferentes a los que se encontraban en la biblioteca del palacio, la mayoría de ellos eran libros de política, economía, administración e incluso algunos diccionarios. El escritorio estaba repleto de documentos mientras ambos se la pasaban revisando informes y le ayudaba a repasar lo que había discutido con su equipo por la tarde.

Las noches en las que discutían en el despacho de Junmyeon se hicieron tan frecuentes que Yixing había tomado la costumbre de preparar algunos bocadillos o solía solicitar a los cocineros del palacio que prepararan postres después de la cena, ya que había notado como el príncipe tenía un paladar dulce y cierta debilidad con los pasteles. Aun así Yixing decidía encargarse siempre de las bebidas, en ocasiones optaba por preparar algún té caliente con hierbas especiales pero sabía la preferencia de Junmyeon por el café, había memorizada la cantidad exacta de azúcar y un poco de leche de manera que el joven pudiera trabajar un poco más pero sin que tuviera problemas para conciliar el sueño. 

Había noches en las que el príncipe coreano regresaba muy cansado, y tenía la iniciativa de seguir trabajando desde su casa pero el otro no se lo permitía. Podía notar que en ocasiones el muchacho no se preocupaba mucho por su salud, por lo que lo adoptó como una de sus responsabilidades. Le parecía adorable cuando el príncipe trataba de disuadir con sus ojos expresivos pero Yixing sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte. Creyó que todo iba por buen camino, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. 

Yixing no había tenido muchas oportunidades para convivir con el Rey y la Reina, no porque no lo deseara sino porque ellos rara vez se encontraban en el Palacio. Había hablado con ellos el día de su llegada a Corea, la noche que lo invitaron a quedarse en el Palacio y la noche en que anunciaron el compromiso. 

Esas pequeñas ocasiones habían bastado para que observara cómo el príncipe solía cerrarse cuando sus padres estaban cerca. No podía ver más esa sonrisa, esos comentarios graciosos, era como si una máscara pareciera sobre él y ocultaba todo lo que había conocido estos meses. 

Por eso sabía que las cosas iban a ser un poco diferente cuando escuchó que el Rey y la Reina estaban en el Palacio nuevamente. Trató de mostrarse cordial y respetuoso invitando a la Reina a un té por la tarde, preparado por él mismo con algunas hierbas que su madre le había enviado. 

Pensó que tal vez podían aprovechar para conocerse mejor y tal vez ella podría tener algunas ideas de fechas tentativas para la boda, que incluso si la pareja había dicho que serían ellos mismos quienes dieran a conocer una fecha específica no quería dejar de lado la opinión de los padres de Junmyeon por completo. También podía ser una buena ocasión para discutir algún otro preparativo, o incluso podían discutir de algún tema en general. Sin embargo las cosas fueron algo contrarias a lo que había esperado.

La Reina se limitó a hablar de temas políticos y posibles tratados que tenían pensado realizar con su nación, el joven trataba de cambiar el tema pero todos sus intentos fracasaron.

Lo que había comenzado con una idea agradable para Yixing terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de charla de negocios, y una no muy placentera. Al escuchar el tono que la Reina usaba con él le hacía preguntarse si era el mismo que había usado con Junmyeon desde que era un niño, lo cual explicaba mucho la relación que el príncipe mostraba con sus padres. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por una llamada que parecía ser muy importante ya que luego de unos segundos la Reina se disculpó y se retiró a su despacho. 

Después de esa conversación incómoda Yixing se había retirado a su habitación, había pasado hablando con su madre por teléfono ya que después del anuncio del compromiso debían regresar rápidamente a China no sin antes recordarle a Yixing que también debía regresar pronto, sus padres podían tomar responsabilidad de algunos de sus negocios pero llevaba unos meses en Corea y no podía seguir aplazando algunas de sus responsabilidades. 

Incluso estando fuera Yixing había tratado de no descuidar algunos de sus proyectos y mantenía conversaciones frecuentemente con sus padres y asesores pero sabía que en algún momento su presencia sería requerida de manera obligatoria. Había tratado de aplazarlo cuanto pudiera por que no quería pensar en dejar a Junmyeon nuevamente solo en ese Palacio tan inmenso. 

Se la había pasado en el teléfono por horas discutiendo tanto de negocios como de cosas banales con sus padres, la mayor parte del tiempo su madre le insistía en hablar de Junmyeon aunque al parecer Yixing no necesitaba que le presionaran para alardear de los buenos atributos y cualidades del príncipe coreano. Cuando dio por terminada su llamada decidió recostarse por un momento en lo que esperaba que Junmyeon regresara de la oficina para que pudieran cenar juntos, sin embargo esos minutos se volvieron en horas y cuando despertó lo primero que notó es que el sol se había ocultado y ya era de noche.

* * *

Junmyeon se la había pasado trabajando duro por semanas y esperaba obtener buenos resultados, había consultado con sus asesores de mayor confianza, sabía que su presentación no podría estar más perfecta incluso Yixing le había motivado pero sabía que la opinión del consejo podía derrumbar su trabajo en cuestión de segundos. 

Los preparativos para la reunión del día siguiente le consumieron más tiempo de lo esperado y cuando se percató que debía ir a casa el sol ya se había ocultado. Creyó que el príncipe chino le esperaría para cenar pero el comedor estaba vacío, en su lugar encontró a uno de los sirvientes informándole que sus padres se encontraban en el palacio y le esperaban en su despacho. Al escuchar eso se sintió aún más cansado pero con un andar resignado decidió que era más fácil apresurarse, tal vez luego de ello podría tomar un té con Yixing puesto que ya era demasiado tarde. No sabía desde cuándo había comenzado a pensar en el otro príncipe como una presencia reconfortante pero no quería cuestionarlo. 

Particularmente, el príncipe no tenía buenos recuerdos en el despacho de sus padres, su madre siempre lo llevaba ahí cuando le reprendía acerca de su falta de modales en unas de las cenas importantes y elegantes, o cuando su padre se molestaba por los comentarios que recibía de parte de los tutores personales de Junmyeon, no es que el joven haya sido mal estudiante, sino al contrario; siempre había sido muy listo pero tendía a cuestionar demasiado a los maestros, acerca de sus métodos de enseñanza, o en ocasiones cuestionar el accionar político con su propia opinión personal.

Respiró hondo y trató de enderezar su postura antes de entrar en la habitación. Sus padres mantenían la apariencia que Junmyeon siempre había observado en ellos dentro de esas paredes, ambos con expresiones serias.

Su madre se encontraba detrás del escritorio elegantemente, su padre por otro lado se encontraba de espaldas, con la mirada fija en los jardines a través de la ventana que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación. 

—¿Querían verme?—

Su madre le hizo un gesto para indicarle que tomara asiento frente a ella. 

—Te perdiste la hora de la cena. ¿Por qué regresaste tan tarde, Junmyeon?—

Por alguna razón el tono de su madre sonaba más frío de lo normal, si es que eso era posible. Su padre por otro lado, seguía dándole la espalda y se preguntaba qué es lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. 

—Estaba trabajando en unos informes.— 

—Informes… ¿Son referentes a la reunión de mañana?—

—...Si. De hecho en la reunión de mañana yo—

—Creí que tu trabajo era revisar los proyectos sociales.— el desdén y desaprobación en el tono de su padre le daba una indicación del por qué estaba ahí. Incluso si seguía de espaldas Junmyeon podía observar la tensión en sus hombros y cuando por fin se dio la vuelta su mirada era demasiado dura que no pudo mantenerla, giró a ver que su madre pero tenia una misma expresión. 

—Sin embargo, esta tarde recibí una llamada de parte del secretario y parece ser que… existe cierta preocupación.— Sabía que sus padres se enterarian tarde o temprano pero se suponía que sus padres se encontraban de viaje. Trato de controlar su lenguaje corporal de manera que no evidenciara lo nervioso que se encontraba.

—La reunión es meramente la revisión y aprobación de los nuevos proyectos y los respectivos montos del presupuesto anual que irán designados a cada uno de ellos. ¿Hay algún problema?—

—No lo llamaría problema sino más bien creo que una confusión. Estoy seguro que debe haber un error pero Junmyeon, ¿En qué estabas pensando?—

—¿Perdón?—

—Tu labor en esa oficina es escuchar las propuestas, analizarlas y aprobarlas, si el caso lo requiere puedes negar pero no tienes la autoridad para imponer.—

—Creo que hay un malentendido, yo no-

—Pues espero que lo sea, de lo contrario estaríamos decepcionados acerca de tu pobre desempeño.—

En ocasiones Junmyeon consideraba que había escuchado a sus padres en numerosas ocasiones dirigirse a él con tanto desdén e indiferencia que a estas alturas de su vida nada más podía lastimarlo, se había equivocado. Podía sentir como su fachada fuerte comenzaba a resquebrajarse. 

—Junmyeon, podrías ser tan amable de explicarnos por qué estás considerando la implementación de tantos proyectos, presentaste solicitudes de sustitución de algunos ministros, y por si fuera poco tu iniciativa en propuesta de reformas a las regulaciones que rigen este Reino.— Sabía que sus padres no aprobarían sus ideas y mucho menos sus iniciativas pero no esperaba que fuera de esta manera.

—Los proyectos son para ayudar a diferentes orfanatos y casas de ancianos que han perdido sus patrocinadores y principales aliados, necesitan un poco de ayuda para seguir con su labor y ayudar a la población. Los ministros que solicité destituir… no merecen la posición que tienen.—

—Estás hablando de funcionarios que llevan años en su labor y que no han hecho nada más que trabajar honradamente.— reprochaba su padre rápidamente. 

—¿Honradamente?— Esa simple palabra hizo que perdiera la cordura por una fracción de segundo, debido a la indignación que sentía. 

—Según los informes y auditorías llevadas a cabo, 4 ministros se encuentran involucrados en actividades clandestinas y lavado de dinero. Por fortuna esa información aún no ha llegado a los medios, es mejor que ellos dejen sus puestos y asuman la responsabilidad antes que se vuelva un escándalo.—

—Los contactos con los que ellos son intermediarios se verían afectados.— contestó su madre de manera automática, desviando la mirada y estableciendo contacto visual con su esposo. Junmyeon sentía como ellos podían comunicarse sin necesidad de decir una palabra.

—¿Eso es lo único que les preocupa?—

—Realizaron el trabajo que les competía, no veo cual es el problema.—

—El problema es que robaron dinero, engañaron y abusaron de su poder. La población ha confiado en ellos y traicionaron su confianza.— 

—Esto va más allá de algo tan sencillo como la confianza Junmyeon, debes comprenderlo y dejar tus emociones de lado al tomar este tipo de decisiones.— intervenía su padre, quien ahora se encontraba más molesto que al inicio de la conversación. El joven príncipe podía verlo, estaba claro en la mirada que compartía con su madre. Razón por la cual se sintió decepcionado.

—Ustedes lo sabían. Sabían lo que estas personas habían hecho todo este tiempo … y no hicieron nada.—

—Como miembros de la Corona debemos ser conscientes de nuestra posición. En algunas ocasiones debemos callar, guardar nuestras opiniones incluso si eso resulte ser el trabajo más difícil.—

Una voz en su cabeza le advertía al joven que la mejor opción era guardar silencio, aceptar lo que sus padres decían y olvidarlo pero estaba cansado de vivir así. Cansado de tener que dejar de lado sus creencias y dejarse guiar por las decisiones que los demás toman en su lugar cuando conoce las consecuencias que estas podrían traer. Es por ello que insistió. 

—Eso no está bien. Nuestra labor es garantizar un buen cumplimiento de las leyes, velar por el bienestar de nuestra gente y no darle la espalda sin importar nada. Nos piden ser libres, que no los miren por encima del hombro o los dominen. No quieren que los gobierne alguien que ni siquiera los conoce, alguien que no sabe quienes son-

Su madre se levantó de la silla y se posicionó frente a él, presentando su rostro inmaculado y sereno pero con una mirada fría. 

—Tal parece que hablas mas de tí mismo que de nuestra población. Nuestra verdadera labor es ser imparciales. Algo que algunos podrían considerar difícil de mantener debido a las inclinaciones humanas. Pero no podemos olvidar que es nuestra misma gente quien espera que seamos la imagen adecuada para representarlos, que confiamos y aceptemos o incluso neguemos cuando nos corresponda pero mostrar una postura determinada es un lujo que no podemos tener. Es hora que comprendas que entre menos nos involucramos estamos consolidando esa imagen que se espera de nosotros.—

Impotencia. Eso es lo que Junmyeon sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. se sentía con las manos atadas, quería poder cumplir su rol pero a la vez sentía que podía hacer algo más. Algo mejor. 

—Las leyes deben cambiar.— Dijo en voz baja. 

Es algo que había estado considerando desde hace mucho tiempo, sus padres se habían enfocado en los cambios que quería realizar de su personal pero no en lo que había estado trabajando las últimas semanas.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre balbucear?—

Esta vez el joven príncipe se armó de valor y miró fijamente a su madre. Se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada por unos segundos hacia su padre, esperando mantener la atención de ambos.

—Podemos cambiar las leyes. Realizar reformas, de tal manera que nuestra participación en la toma de decisiones no sea meramente de adorno. Si somos capaces de ver las inconsistencias, errores y aspectos que se pueden mejorar ¿Por qué no hacerlos nosotros mismos?. En numerosas ocasiones me he visto en la necesidad de aceptar cosas que no están bien, que no representan bienestar de la población sino que al contrario, les repercute. Y no creo que-

—Es suficiente.— interrumpió su padre. Su mirada le advertía que el rey daba por terminada la discusión. —Está claro que aun tienes cosas que aprender Junmyeon, la corona es -

—¡¿Acaso se están escuchando?! No podemos tomar ninguna postura, nos limitamos al momento de tener una voz y voto, si no tenemos nada de ello no somos nada. ¿Cuál es el sentido de nuestra posición? No digo que debemos quitarle poder al consejo o a los ministros pero nuestra opinión también podría ser considerada en especial cuando la realidad que se nos presenta es diferente a la de hace unos años, no podemos quedarnos atrás.— Se sentía cansado, frustrado y molesto y hasta que terminó de hablar se percató de la expresión de sus padres. Era la primera vez en su vida que levantaba su tono de voz de esa manera. La expresión dura de su madre se había resquebrajado por unos segundos dejándole ver una mirada dudosa, mientras que su padre desviaba la mirada. 

—...Todos estos años y ustedes no han tenido el valor de- El ardor en su mejilla fue inmediato.

Probablemente había molestado mucho a su madre por que en esta ocasión juraba que podía sentir un sabor metálico en su boca. La Reina parecía haber reaccionado por impulso ya que en el momento en que se percató de lo que acababa de suceder intentó acercarse a Junmyeon pero él dio un paso atrás. No pensaba disculparse, no quería hacerlo. 

Retrocedió un paso más y sin decir otra palabra más se dirigió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos en busca de la única persona en la que sentía que podía confiar, quería estar entre sus brazos, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. 

Ignoró las miradas de los guardias que se encontraban en su camino cuando sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, apresurando su paso hasta llegar al otro lado del Palacio frente a la puerta de Yixing. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando se percató de la hora. ¿Realmente iba a molestar a Yixing por algo tan estúpido? Había regresado tarde y la discusión con sus padres se sintió eterna, estaba seguro que el príncipe chino debería estar descansando.

Le era imposible contener sus lágrimas cuando sintió que sus piernas le fallaban. Seguramente se veía patético en el suelo llorando en silencio a mitad de la noche sin ser capaz de tocar la puerta, había llamado cobardes a sus padres por no ser capaces de hacer uso de sus voces frente a los ministros pero él no era muy diferente.

Junmyeon creía que estaba al borde del límite. Estaba cansado de vivir sus días con la presión de sus padres acerca del rol de un "Príncipe perfecto" manteniéndose siempre en lo correcto y en silencio, pensar en todas las cosas que se había callado a lo largo de los años y como eso le había jugado en su contra. Probablemente Yixing no había tenido que afrontar situaciones como esas puesto que había observado como su relación con sus padres era muy distinta a la suya por lo que era posible que no le comprendiera.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder olvidar todo por unos segundos, distraerse y no tener que pensar en la discusión que acababa de tener con sus padres, no quería pensar en lo que tenía que enfrentar al día siguiente ¿Tan mal estaba querer vaciar su mente por unos minutos?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, intentaba encontrar las fuerzas para levantarse y regresar a su habitación pero sus piernas no le respondían. Esa fue la imagen que Yixing encontró cuando abrió súbitamente la puerta. 

  
  


***

  
  


Yixing se reprimía mentalmente por haberse quedado dormido por tantas horas, pretendía tomar una pequeña siesta en lo que Junmyeon regresaba pero perdió la noción del tiempo. Vio el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche al lado de su cama percatandose de la hora, eran las once y media de la noche y temía haber decepcionado al príncipe.

Seguramente había ignorado nuevamente que tenía que comer algo antes de dormir, podría haber tenido un día muy cansado o peor aún podría haberse encontrado con sus padres. Sin pensarlo un segundo más se levantó, pasó una mano por su cabello en un intento de ordenarlo un poco –aunque sabía que era un caso perdido–, y se apresuró a ir en busca de Junmyeon al menos para poder desearle suerte en la reunión del día siguiente. Sin embargo se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrar al mismo príncipe derrumbado en el suelo con su hermoso rostro cubierto de lágrimas. 

—Junmyeon.— la imagen que tenía frente a él le desgarraba inmensamente el corazón, sin apartar la vista se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del otro y rápidamente tomó su rostro en sus manos intentando limpiar sus lágrimas mientras un millón de preguntas cruzaban por su mente. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué-. Le pareció escuchar pasos al fondo del pasillo y no quería tener que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones no cuando Junmyeon le necesitaba. Pero antes que pudiera ayudarle a ponerse de pie, Junmyeon lo tomó de la mano y lo empujó hacia su habitación. Quiso preguntar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo al momento en que cerró la puerta pero las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando un par de labios sellaron los suyos. 

La palabra asombrado no alcanzaba para describir lo que Yixing sentía en esos segundos. Quería poder dejarse llevar por el momento, por la sensación de los suaves labios de Junmyeon sobre los suyos, pero sabía que algo estaba mal, sabía que tenía que detenerlo antes que algo más sucediera, antes que él mismo perdiera el control. 

No es que Yixing lo estuviera rechazando sino más bien lo contrario, él más que nadie ansiaba que el momento llegara pero no de esta forma. No mientras Junmyeon temblaba bajo su toque, no mientras los ojos del otro derramaba lágrimas sin cesar. Sintió las manos impacientes que parecían comenzar a deslizarse por debajo de su camisa y fue lo que bastó para tomarlo por los hombros estableciendo un poco de distancia entre ellos mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

La mirada perdida de Junmyeon parecía entrar en razón y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, o más bien de lo que pudo haber sucedido y se sintió avergonzado. Esquivó la mirada de Yixing e intentó dar marcha atrás y salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera para poder encerrarse en su propia habitación. Había sido un impulso el recurrir a Yixing, uno del que comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Antes que avanzara más el otro lo tomó del brazo, Junmyeon intentó zafarse de su agarre pero no sabía si Yixing era demasiado fuerte o él mismo no usaba toda su fuerza para alejarse por que en el fondo...no quería estar solo. Antes que pudiera reclamarle sintió los brazos de Yixing alrededor de él, esta vez en lugar de resistirse Junmyeon se derritió instantáneamente con su toque. 

Quería poder relajarse un momento, no tener que pensar en nada, permitirse ser débil al menos por unos segundos

Podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a calmarse cuando una de las manos de Yixing acariciaba su cabello intentando consolarle. Intentó contener las lágrimas pero no podía evitar el temblor de su cuerpo. 

—Déjalo salir, todo está bien.—susurró Yixing suavemente en su oído. 

Fueron las palabras que bastaron para que cerrara sus ojos y se apoyara completamente en el príncipe chino. Le devolvió el abrazo aferrándose fuertemente a él, en lo que parecía un intento desesperado por estar cerca. 

Yixing se sentía perdido, no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo pero estaba seguro que ver a Junmyeon así era lo peor que había experimentado, la imagen de esos ojos tristes y vacíos era algo que no quería volver a ver. Quería verlo sonreír de manera sincera, que fuera verdaderamente feliz y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir su objetivo. 

Junmyeon sentía que no podía más, comenzaba a sentir cómo las barreras que había construido a su alrededor parecían destruirse cuando se encontraba con Yixing, no de manera negativa sino que al contrario.

Toda su vida se había empeñado a crear barreras alrededor de su corazón para poder protegerse y para poder cumplir las expectativas que esperaban de él, pero había tenido suficiente. Estaba extremadamente cansado de tener que aparentar ser serio y disciplinado, hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía como un ave enjaulada sin poder expresarse libremente. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabía si habían pasado unos pocos minutos o incluso horas pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para que Junmyeon se desahogara por completo. Su respiración se había calmado y aunque no quería admitirlo estaba comenzando a sentirse somnoliento. 

Yixing se la había pasado diciendo palabras reconfortantes mientras lo sostenía lo cual Junmyeon realmente agradecía. Ahora que se había clamado se volvía a sentir apenado por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Suponía que Yixing se encontraba muy confundido por lo que acababa de suceder, había aparecido frente a su puerta al borde del colapso y luego Junmyeon había intentado… el solo pensarlo le ponía nervioso. 

—Lo lamento.— intentó esconder más su rostro en el pecho de Yixing pero este no se lo permitió. El príncipe chino se distanció un poco aun sin romper el abrazo entre ellos.

—No tienes porqué disculparte.—

—Claro que si, no era mi intención incomodar por pensar- un par de labios le habían interrumpido por unos segundos, sorprendiendolo nuevamente y comenzando a alarmarse por pensar que podía estarse volviendo adicto a la sensación de los labios de Yixing sobre los suyos. 

— Por favor Junmyeon, no te disculpes por ello. Si es así entonces también debería de disculparme por responder ese beso.— El tono del joven sonaba muy serio que Junmyeon no podía refutar. 

— No quiero que pienses que te estaba rechazando o que es algo que no quería créeme, ese no es el caso pero… no quiero aprovecharme de la situación y que sea un primer impulso del que luego te arrepientas.— Junmyeon se armó de valor encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Yixing. Realmente era afortunado de tener a alguien como él a su lado, se sentía más tranquilo al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba, era dulce y sincera. 

Yixing sostuvo su rostro nuevamente y esta vez no pudo ocultar la incomodidad que sintió en su mejilla. Al notarlo, la sonrisa de Yixing se convirtió en confusión. Podía ver claramente el rostro de Junmyeon iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por su ventana, después de todo era casi medianoche. Tomó la mano de Junmyeon y lo guió hacia su cama, mientras él encendía la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa de noche lo cual le permitió ver con más claridad. 

—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que sucedió?— Durante el tiempo en que Junmyeon le relataba a Yixing acerca de la discusión con sus padres, el joven chino había sostenido sus manos y cada vez que Junmyeon parecía luchar con las palabras Yixing le consolaba con una pequeña caricia, o le daba el tiempo que necesitaba. 

—No debería de afectarme tanto. Tal vez, el no haber dormido lo suficiente estos días me dejó un poco sensible.— decía Junmyeon cabizbajo con el intento de una sonrisa falsa, la cual no hacía más que molestar a Yixing.

—No digas eso. Tienes derecho a poder expresarte, a dar tu opinión cuando las cosas no parecen estar bien. No tienes por qué callarte, en especial cuando tienes la razón y lo único que quieres es hacer las cosas bien y ayudar a las personas. Lamentablemente las cosas no siempre van a salir como queremos pero, eres capaz de muchas cosas Kim Junmyeon, eres muy fuerte... pero tampoco está mal dejar de serlo por unos minutos. Lamento mucho la discusión con tus padres pero no dejes que eso te desanime a presentar tus propuestas mañana, haz trabajado muy duro en ellas y confío en tu trabajo.— nunca nadie le había dicho palabras como esas, nunca nadie había tenido el poder de confortarlo como Yixing. 

—Y… ¿puedo pedirte un favor, Junmyeon?— espero a que el joven asistiera para poder continuar.

— No finjas conmigo. No finjas felicidad o sonrisas y mucho menos aparentar estar bien cuando no lo estás. Déjame ser fuerte por ti, déjame ayudarte, escucharte, lo que sea que necesites. Es lo único que te pido.— escuchar esas palabras de Yixing le hicieron recordar a su primera conversación en el restaurante, en donde le había dicho algo similar.

La verdad es que mantener una apariencia, fingir seguridad y cortesía era algo que Junmyeon creía haber dominado toda su vida, nunca nadie había sido capaz de notar todas las fisuras tras esa máscara de Junmyeon, nadie hasta que Yixing llegó. Y desde ese momento no era necesario para él aparentar nada, se había permitido ser honesto y sentirse cómodo cuando estaba con él.

—Lo prometo.—

—Gracias. Habiendo dicho eso, ¿Quieres tomar un baño?—

—¿Eh?—

— O si prefieres solo cambiarte de ropa, lo lamento Junmyeon pero a pesar que adoro verte en tu ropa de trabajo, sabes que realmente me encanta, siento que esta corbata me sofoca demasiado.— decía mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata. 

—Además, debes descansar.—

—Claro, si. Tienes razón, debería… debería descansar.— Junmyeon miró la hora en el reloj de la mesa de al lado y recordó que era muy tarde, se había calmado y se sentía mucho mejor pero… aún así no quería estar solo, cruzar los pasillos del palacio y volver a su fría habitación.

Tal vez ese pensamiento era evidente en su rostro que Yixing puso notarlo con facilidad. 

—Puedes dormir aquí si quieres.— Al ver como Junmyeon se sonrojaba nuevamente se apresuró a agregar. —Sólo si tu quieres, claro.—

Pensaba en lo que su madre diría si se enterara que pasaría la noche con Yixing sin estar oficialmente casados pero, se dio cuenta que no le importaba. No esta noche. 

—¿Realmente puedo?—

—Si lo piensas bien no deberías de preguntar, después de todo es tu Palacio.— 

Esa respuesta le hizo sonreír inconscientemente. —Supongo que tienes razón. —

—¿Por qué no te pones cómodo mientras voy rápido a la cocina?— estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando Junmyeon noble permitió soltar sus manos. Probablemente había sido un reflejo pero no quería dejarlo ir.

—¿A la cocina?—

—Ni siquiera tengo que pregunta para saber que no cenaste esta noche ¿cierto? Pero es muy tarde así que no puedo obligarte a comer, pensaba que un té caliente te ayudaría a dormir.—

—No creo que sea necesario.— 

Junmyeon mantenía la vista en sus manos aún entrelazadas sin ser consciente que sus labios estaban formando un adorable puchero y su ceño levemente fruncido. Yixing sentía que su corazón podía explotar en cualquier segundo al verlo, el príncipe realmente ignoraba lo adora me que era. 

—Bien, tu ganas.— Yixing llevó sus manos entrelazadas a sus labios para dar un corto beso antes de ayudarle a ponerse de pie. 

Le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta antes de moverse hacia su armario. Junmyeon se sintió perdido por unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta que Yixing estaba buscando ropa para él. No solamente estaría pasando la noche a su lado sino que también tomaría prestadas unas ropas para dormir. Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a ese pensamiento en lo que el joven chino lo empujaba hacia el baño para que se cambiara. 

Yixing le había dado unos pantaloncillos holgados y una sudadera, en el momento en que se la puso sentía que podía ahogarse en el característico olor a gardenias y vainilla. Las ropas eran un poco grandes para su talla pero eso las volvía más cómodas. 

Prefirió evadir su reflejo en el espejo por que sabía que se encontraría con sus ojos inflamados y cansados, desordeno un poco su cabello antes de entrar nuevamente en la habitación. 

Yixing también se había cambiado a unas ropas similares a las suyas, quien ahora se encontraba debajo de las sábanas posicionando los cojines de su cama de una manera más cómoda, al verlo a lado de la puerta del baño, se recostó y abrió sus brazos esperando que Junmyeon tomara su invitación. 

El príncipe no perdió el tiempo y ocupó el lugar al lado de Yixing acomodándose en sus brazos. 

—Siento que es necesario decirlo, creo que antes te veías adorable pero te ves aún mejor usando mis ropas.— comentaba en voz baja, ya que debido a la casi inexistente distancia entre ellos no era necesario hablar fuerte. Junmyeon le propició un pequeño golpe que el otro sabía de manera juguetona.

—No es cierto.—

—Si lo es.—

—Que no.—

—Que si. Desearía que pudieras verte como mis ojos te ven Junmyeon y entenderías por qué no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti.—

Ante esto, trataba de sentirse molesto pero sentía como el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él y solamente logró refutar —Eres muy molesto.— con un tono de ligero..

—Admite que eso te gusta de mí. —

—Claro que no.— Era verdad pero no quería admitirlo.

—Claro que si.—

—Claro que no.— No podía evitar la sonrisa que se esparcía por su rostro, la cual escaló rápidamente a una risa incontrolable cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su costado. No podía creer que Zhang Yixing hubiera recurrido a semejante táctica de tortura.

—¡Esta bien! Lo admito, lo admito.—

—Eso es música para mis oídos, muchas gracias.— 

Junmyeon no comprendía por qué pero los brazos de Yixing parecían más cómodos que cualquier cama, sofá o cojín que hubiera usado a lo largo de su vida. Podía sentir como el sueño se apoderaba de él cada vez más, pero sabía que lo último que sintió era un toque delicado en su frente. 

Creía que había sido suficiente. Junmyeon se encontraba cansado, podía notar como parecía luchar por mantener sus ojos abiertos y estaba fallando miserablemente. El tenerlo en sus brazos le hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, más aún al poder haber sido capaz de escucharlo reír unos segundos. No mentía cuando había dicho que era música para sus oídos, comenzaba a creer que era el mejor sonido que había escuchado y haría lo que fuera por escuchar esa risa nuevamente. 

Había dormido unas horas por la tarde y creía que le iba a ser imposible conciliar el sueño por la noche pero el tener al príncipe en sus brazos, sentir el ligero aroma de azúcar y vainilla y escuchar la respiración de Junmyeon lo arrullaron nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilusamente comencé a escribir este fic pensando en un oneshot y pues terminé fallando miserablemente así que decidí dividirlo en 3 partes pero...de nuevo volví a fallar.  
Amo demasiado esta historia y la verdad la comencé por que quería todas las citas y todo lo cursi para el Sulay y al parecer aun no me es suficiente así que...ahora esto tendrá entre 5-6 capítulos.
> 
> Ah cierto!! Antes que lo olvide, la escena de la "pelea" de Junmyeon con sus padres esta un poco inspirada en el capítulo 6 de la 3ra temporada de The Crown. Recuerdo que cuando vi ese episodio me dieron ganas de llorar por que vi reflejado lo que quería plasmar con Junmyeon, el canal de netflix ha subido la escena por si a alguien le interesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente considero que el Sulay necesita más apreciación


End file.
